Dimension Ball Xtreme: TETB Era Season 1
by WarrenSpike500
Summary: Season1: A being known as 'The New Evil' has single handly defeated the heroes of the 'DragonBall World' dimension. The last two desendents of Vegeta must find and train the future species of the Saiya-jin race known as 'Saiyux-jin' to stop this evil.
1. Episode 0 The end of the beginning

I don't own the Dragon Ball series. All characters, events, story ideas, etc. are own to their rightful owners. This story was created for fun and for the fans to enjoyed reading.

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)**

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball X-treme

The End of The Beginning Era

**Episode 0 **_"The end of the beginning..."_

The picture starts off with a complete black screen as a soft slow yet the feel of goose bumps going threw your arm hairs style of background music begins to play as the screen focus on an image of what looks like a blasted ruined down type wall, with mold and splashes of dry blood over it. You can see outside from a huge hole in the wall, the sky has a nighttime feel to it, in a violet-dark redness mixture of colors bend into the dark blue nighttime style.

The screen begins to start breaking up a few times, as a sound of static begins to fill your ears. Sounds of people yelling, shouting, and screaming in complete inhuman pain can be heard outside of the wall. Along with the sounds of multiple explosions, energy/gun fire in the background. While debris falls from the ceiling. Stains of spiky brown hair filled with bits of dirt in it, comes in front of the static screen. The screen begins to move back and forth as it lowers downward to show the face of the person with the spiky brown hair, but only to have the image break apart even more, making it impossible to recognize the figure in front of the screen.

"I might not have much time left." you can barely hear the figure letting out a long sigh, before continuing talking. "What I'm about to tell you, might completely shocked and terrorize you. The stuff you might have seen and heard just before me, is a battle....an unending war that has been going on for ages. A great evil known only as 'The New Evil', we aren't too sure on this person, but that he may be a ...." the sound cuts off, the video continues to play. Since the screen is so static and breaking up, it's unlikely to be able to read the figure's lip movements. About two minutes passed by, before the sound comes back on.

"He now controls this dimensional world, which has been coded as the 'Lost Dimension' due to 'The New Evil' using the dimensional dragon balls here to trap this place in some type of force shield, and keeping it unnoticed able from other dimensional worlds out there. This inhuman monster has already destroyed a few of the dimensional worlds....including the dimensional world where the Saiya-jins known as Goku and Vegeta and their friends and family are from. I'm not sure what happen during that time, expect for one thing...." the screen turns completely static, while a loud 'rttttzzz' noise fills the air.

The screen begins to come back into focus after ten minutes, to show what looks like some type of humanoid mech holding the figure with the spiky brown dirt filled hair by the neck with a claw-hooked like hand.. The figure's back is to the screen, he seems to wearing a black leather jacket (close to style of what Mirai Trunks wore), with what looks like a dark blue shirt under it. Along with black baggy like jeans, black no finger style gloves (mostly the style of Vegeta's gloves), and black work boots.

The figure is seen struggling with this humanoid mech's claw-hooked hand, trying to force it's grip off his neck with one hand. While his other hand reaches behind some ceiling debris for something. The claw-hooked hand on this mech tightens it grip on the figure's neck, causing the figure to scream out in pain as blood drips from under the mech's hand. The figure brings up, what looks like some type of ax style weapon. The ax comes down cutting the arm on the mech that's holding the figure, completely off. The figure falls to ground on his knees, the armed of the mech is still hooked to his neck.

You can see the figure grabbing both sides of the claw-hooked hand around his neck, and ripping it off him in half. Blood flies right after it, both sides of his neck seem to be colored in red. The mech starts to reach toward the figure with it's other robotic arm. The figure hits the mech with a powerful uppercut in the lower part of the mech's face causing the mech to stop in it's tacks. The mech's armor cracks due to the impact of the figure's uppercut. The figure picks up the ax once again, and stumbles behind the mech. A few seconds pass by, before the blade of the ax comes straight threw the mech's upper chest part on it's body, from behind. The figure then starts to pick up the mech with the ax still inside it. He jumps up a bit, then tosses the mech out of the ruined down building with one throw. A few seconds outside, the mech explodes as the screen goes out again.

The screen comes back into focus again, but still breaking up even more badly then before. The voice of the figure can be heard once again. "What...ah...ah...look ...ahh...yo...u....saw right now, is one of The New Evil's robotic-mech armies. Our Ki is useless against these things. They absorb it, and send it back to us about 50 to 100 times powerful. Attacking them with normal melee attacks, can destroy them, but.....it takes just about all of our energy to kill at least one of them with normal attacks. Leaving us completely weak against the rest." the figure stops talking as he coughs up loads of blood, due to the wounds on his neck.

The sound cuts off again, as the figure starts talking again. A couple seconds of the figure talking passes by in till the figure turns his face to the side. The figure can runs while stumbling over to the hole in the wall behind him. He looks outside for a bit, before jumping outside and disappearing from view.

Time passes by slowly for awhile as the static screen only shows the hole in the wall of the ruined down building. The back of the figure is seen coming threw the hole at full force. The figure smacks full force against whatever the video recorder was sitting on.

The video recorder falls off from where ever it was onto the floor. The top of the screen is now static, while the bottom part is completely viewable. At the bottom of the screen, you can see the face of the figure. He looks toward the screen upside down with a blank look. The color in his eyes as faded away, while blood on his forehead flows down over his hair, drying it in red. You can see tears coming out of his eyes. A pair of legs from someone else comes in view behind the figure. The screen then turns completely gray scale, as the other figure points an open palm hand toward the figure while energy gathers into his hand. The screen then fills up completely in white, as the main title of the story appears on the screen, as the instrumental of the theme song plays, before the screen fades out in complete darkness.

**Coming Soon...the Ditozi Saga!!!**

_For two young brothers, life on planet earth has always been normal and boring for any normal human. But when a cat like alien creature out of nowhere attacks them and tells them they are something called a Saiyux-jin. Life isn't so normal and boring anymore. Can these two brothers find a way to survive against this alien by the name of Ditozi, in till help comes to them in the form of two Saiya-jin warriors? Life on this planet earth, is about to get even more lively then before!_


	2. Episode 1 Find the Saiyuxjins!

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.  
=================================================**

Dimension Ball X-treme

-The End of The Beginning Era-

**Ditozi Saga**

**Episode 1 **_"Find the Saiyux-jins."_

_**Time: 6:58 pm Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth - New Jersey**_

On top of a mountain a shadow appears. The shadow starts to take shape and size as a bight light shoots out all around it. When the light finally disappears, a young adult stands there. His black hair that seems to go out everywhere floats around in the cold mountain air. His eyes are the color of tar. The young adult wears Saiya-jin Armor w/out a shirt under it. A black bandanna wrap around his forehand, which seems to keep most of his hair out of his face. A white cape that is tied around his neck and golden fighting pants with black Saiya-jin gloves and black Saiya-jin boots with sliver streaks at the top of the boots.

"Hmm....now lets see if I can find those Saiyux-jins, before it's to late", said the young adult. He takes out what looks like a scouter and puts it over his left eye and checks it for some strong power levels. The scouter begins to beep rapidly as it finds someone with a very powerful Ki source.

"What the...ah...ah...a power level of 54,300,000...grr…there's only one person with that power....Ditozi." said the young adult has he blasts off toward the power of Ditozi.

Somewhere in the woods two kids are walking toward a house in front of them. The 11-year-old kid seems to have short brown hair that hangs down over his forehand a little bit. His eyes are the color blue and wear normal outdoor clothes. While the 6-year-old seems to have a much shorter light brown hair, his eyes are also the color blue and also wear normal outdoor clothes. "Come on Joey lets go home. I'm getting bored." The older of the two children said.

"Yeah, lets go home John" answered Joey; "it is getting late now."

As John and his little bother Joey walk back home from their woods in their backyard. A huge ball light comes down from the sky and hits their house right in front of their eyes. "AAAGGGGHHH!!" scream both of them as the explosion knocks them 20 feet across the ground. A few minutes passes by after the explosion dies down. "Ugh...what...happen?" asked John as he looks up to see his whole home destroyed.

"Heheheh...man...that was to...easy...ah...what...do we have right here. Eh? Well two Saiyux-jins and kid versions at the too, heha. I guess it's my lucky day two dead Saiyux-jins for the price of one...hehehehahahahah..." laughed Ditozi.

"You monster!!!" yelled John as he jumps at Ditozi. Throwing a hard left punch across the side of Ditozi's face and rolling across the ground behind him before stopping and turning around while staying on one knee and waiting to strike again. Ditozi turns around and knees John in the jaw making him fly up. Ditozi appears above John and double-fist him back down to the ground really hard that it sounded like a bomb hitting the ground. Ditozi then elbow strike Joey in the guts, which takes him out. "Huh?" Ditozi said confused.

"You...monster...I...want...let...you...grr...aghh...g...g...get...away...with...ugh...t...t...th...thh...this...ah..." answer John as he tries to stand up.

"Heheheh...well I seem to miss understand your power before, but I'll finish that right now, say good bye Saiyux-jin!" Ditozi said as he starts to power up an attack. "Yu Kai Yai!!!" shouted Ditozi as he fires a black KI beam at John. The beam hits and explodes." HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Ditozi.

"I wouldn't be laughing to soon Ditozi" said a voice threw the clouds of smoke.

"HAHAHa...ah...what...Do...Do...Dogeto?!?" Ditozi said scared.

**Next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!**  
_Dogeto has just saved the young child, John from certain death. What history do Dogeto and Ditozi have with each other? Who is this other Saiya-jin that has arrived? Is the other Saiya-jin a friend or foe?_

"Even if you defeat me, you'll still die in five months"

What does Ditozi know, that's going to happen in five months? Will it really be the time of death for Dogeto? Find out on the next episode of Dimension Ball X-treme!


	3. Episode 2 The Power of Fusion Returns

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence  
======================================================**

Dimension Ball X-treme

-The End of The Beginning Era-

**Ditozi Saga**

**Episode 2 **_**"The Power of Fusion Returns" **_

_**Time: 7:07 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth - New Jersey - Outside from John and Joey's house **_

"Grrr....how did he survive the last time we fought." Ditozi asked himself as he thinks back.

_The screen then fades into another location, the image gives off a brownness tint as a younger Dogeto barely standing up, stares at a younger Ditozi._

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! You are no match for me Dogeto! HAHAHAHA!!!" Ditozi laughs in amusement at his own handy work, at the beating he had given this un-caged monkey.

"Damn you...Ditozi you well pay for killing my father, Trunks IV! Grrr...and I WELL DEFEAT YOU!!!!!!" a tired, busted up Dogeto shouts back, knowing too well he doesn't have the energy left to even throw a weak punch. He just looks on as Ditozi points an arm outward at him, firing a black beam at him. 

The screen then fades back to the present as Ditozi stands still in fear as he sees Dogeto standing in front of John with one arm forward and with smoke coming off the hand where the blast hit.

"You better check your scouter before we start. I'm sure you want to know my power." Dogeto tilts his head to the left a little bit and grins, "Well, don't you want to know?" Dogeto questions the alien cat creature. Ditozi keeps on staring at Dogeto has he balls his right hand into a fist.

Ditozi pushes a button on the scouter and watches as the numbers on it go up, "Aaaggg...gg...hh...55...5...55,000,000...and its still going up!!!!" Ditozi shouted as the scouter exploded. Ditozi takes a few baby steps back as he looks on at Dogeto in fear. "Aaahh...your...power ahhh...is...over ahhhh...80,000,000!?!?!"Ditozi said in feared.

"Oh. Don't tell me that am too much for a Cheatter Yai-jin like you?' Dogeto answer back smiling, knowing his Hidden Kaio-ken move had caught Ditozi by surprised. Ditozi launches at Dogeto and throws a punch to his face. Dogeto dodges the punch and knees Ditozi in the guts then axe handles him across the back and sends him flying threw the rest of John and Joey's house. Ditozi flies out of the rubble and stares down at Dogeto.

"You stupid monkey!! You will not defeat me!!" Ditozi screams as he keeps on firing a Renzoku Energy Dan down on Dogeto. "...Hahh...ahh...hehehehehe...ha...hahahhhhahh..."

"Not Bad Ditozi you were able to crack my armor. Now let me show you my true power...aggghh...grrrr...ugghhhhhh..." Dogeto says as he starts to power up energy from inside of him. His black hair spikes up while the bandanna flies off into the wind, the hair glows a blond/golden color, his eyes changes from brown to a greenness blue color, his muscles grows a little bit bigger. The white cape bursts into flames before disappearing in the golden aura, like dust moving in the wind. Dogeto now stands there looking up at Ditozi smiling with a golden aura flowing around him.

"Damn...you...baka...how...did...you...live...I thought I killed you 4 years ago...tell me!! How did you live!!" shouts Ditozi as he looks down on Dogeto while landing on top of the rubble from the house.

"I don't have all day to stand around and talk to you, Ditozi...but seeing how much you want to know, how I lived that hit from your Demon Blast I'll tell you. After you left thinking that I was dead from your Demon Blast, I was on the blink of death. I didn't think I would have survived, and then I saw it! Out of the corner of my eye a senzu bean on the ground, a one - fourth of one. Sure I can go on about what happen later, but I figure since I'm standing right in front of you. You already got the idea, now it's your time to pay for my father's death!" answered Dogeto as he powers up to max.

Hmmm.....no...Dogeto...you...got it all wrong.

Huh!?! What the hell are you talking about!!!

Even if you defeat me you'll stay die in 5 months.

What??...5 months....I don't understand!!

"In 5 months a cousin of Frieza's family will land here. His name is Zitoga and he's way much stronger than I, but let's just forget about him because you're going to see my true level"

"WHAT!?!?!" Dogeto says in shocked as he watches Ditozi transformed into something that much stronger. Ditozi body begins growing taller and his hair now hangs down to the sides. His face looks more human like but his eyes look catlike and glow yellow w/black spot in the middle of it. He now has a catlike tail hanging up in the air behind him.

"This is my true level, Dogeto and my power has raising much strong then that stupid power of a Super Saiya-jin my power raises higher then that...say goodbye Do..." Ditozi tries to finishes before a huge sky blue energy beam smacks him across the face sending him flying 5 feet before he flips himself back on his feet. "Grrr, who the fuck dares, hit me?!"

"I do" answers a man wearing an ultra Saiya-jin armor, dark blue Saiya-jin clothes. His black hair is push back and spiky while it is tried in small ponytail in the back that just goes past his shoulders. His color of his eyes is black.

"Brother....?"Dogeto asks the stranger.

The Stranger turns his head toward Dogeto and smiles back at him "Hey, Dogeto I see that you had gotten much stronger" Dogeto smiles back.

"What...what is going on here??" Ditozi asks in confusing

"Oh! Ditozi this is my big brother, Rokan he's way stronger than I am" Dogeto says as he answers Ditozi's question.

"Your brother?! Why didn't I see him when I was fighting against you and Trunks IV, 4 years ago?"

"I can answer that for you, Ditozi. The reason you didn't see was because I left two weeks before you came" answers Rokan.

"Grrr....I don't...ugh who cares right now you both are going to die!!" Ditozi shouts as he phases out. Ditozi reappears behind Dogeto and elbow-strikes him in the back, sending him fly forward. Rokan Flies at Ditozi and fires a Special Beam Cannon at him. Ditozi knocks the beam away with eased. And knees Rokan in the gut that takes the air out of him as he falls to the ground gasping for air. Dogeto Instant Transmission behind Ditozi and fires a Mitoca at the back on the head of Ditozi. The green ball of Ki sends Ditozi flying face forward into the ground.

"Rokan you ok?" Dogeto ask his brother as he helps him up.

"Aaahh...yeah...I'm ok...that last hit took the air right out of me" Rokan answers back breathing hard. Ditozi stands back up slowly and faces his back toward the two Saiya-jins. Rokan sees that Ditozi is now standing up and powers up to SSJ.

"Dogeto we need to fused"

"Yeah, your right but I don't think Ditozi is going to give as time...ahh....here he comes!!" Ditozi flies toward them by throwing a hard down cutter to Rokan's face. Rokan back-flips away from the punch and keeps on flipping backwards in till he was 20 feet away from him. Dogeto throws a kick to Ditozi's neck. Ditozi lets it hit but doesn't even finch by it. Ditozi uppercuts Dogeto in the guts and fires Ki beam into his face and send him flying backward and lands beside Rokan.

"Hahahaha...this is too easy...say goodbye." Ditozi says as he powers up the Yu Kai Yai, but goes flying side-way for 1 foot from a kick. Ditozi lies on his side and looks back up at what just hit him "What...you!!"

"Yeah!! It's me, you monster!" John answers back as his chest beats hard and fast.

Rokan turns his head toward Dogeto "Its time, lets do it know before Ditozi kills that kid!"

Dogeto knees and looks up at Rokan "Your right!!"

Ditozi attacks John by punching him across the face, but John was able to dodge it somehow.

"Grrrr...why...you little...huh?!?!" Ditozi tries to say as he hears the two voices of Rokan and Dogeto

"FUSION HA!!!" Both Dogeto and Rokan shouted as both of the index fingers touch and a blight white light appears around them. When the light disappears one man stands now.

"Now, meet your end by the hands of Rogeto, the ultimate fusion of brothers!" answer that fusion character of Dogeto and Rokan. Both Ditozi and John look on in surprise and fear of what they see in front of them.

_**Next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!**_  
_Can Rogeto be able to defeat Ditozi the Cheatter Yai-jin and what about Frieza's cousin Zitoga who will be landing on Earth in just 5 months!_

"Don't tell me that all you got because if it is…you better say hello to the devil right now."

Also, what happen those many years ago in the battle between Goku and the others against The New Evil? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!!


	4. Episode 3 The Death and The Raise

**SIDE NOTE**_: The parts __**bolded**__ are small parts of what happen with The New Evil's battle in the Dragon Ball Dimensional World. The full story of this will be told in an OVA or Movie type like-story._

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball X-treme

-The End of The Beginning Era-

**Ditozi Saga**

**Episode 3 "The Death and The Raise"**

The screen comes into view, as Rogeto. The fusion brother of two Saiya-jin warriors stands in front Ditozi. Rogeto smiles then rushes straight at Ditozi wanting to end this battle once and for all. Sounds of sparks cackling can be heard as the image on the screen breaks apart. A new badly old image appears in place of the battle of Rogeto and Ditozi. This new image shows something unexpected while it switches back to the fight happening right now at random rimes.

**A figure covered in the shadows, takes the blade of the sword and spins it around his hand with one swift movement takes the head of Trunks off. He moves back as Goten comes flying in with his arm out forward in a hard fist, he takes Trunks sword and brings it right down threw Goten's neck and Goten dies just before hitting the ground. He turns around and phases out only to reappear near Gohan and puts a fist threw his chest and to blast Gohan's head off into nothing else but dust. Goku comes out from underground and uppercuts...**

...Ditozi in the jaw that sends Ditozi flying up. Rogeto reappears above Ditozi and elbows him in the back, sending him flying back down into the ground. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAA!" shouts Rogeto as he fires the wave down on top of Ditozi. Ditozi makes a Ki Shield around him and blocks it.

"Agghh…DAMN YOU! I'll kill you!" yells Ditozi in rage as he fires rapid Ki blasts at Rogeto. Ditozi charges forward and kicks Rogeto right in the mouth. Rogeto's head snaps back from the force of that attack.

"Hmmm…I might have a real fight after all," says Rogeto as he beings his head back forward to face Ditozi....

**...He looks down at Goku and pushes his jaw down making Goku jump back.**

"How…how…can he be this strong?" Goku says while shaking in fear. Two Ki balls come down on top of The New Evil. He looks up to see Bardock and King Vegeta above him. He grins has his body fades away threw the smoke and to reappear above them being both elbows down right onto there trembles really hard that both of there bodies just float down to the ground but to only be blasted into nothing by a huge blue energy Ki ball. Broly charges at him and throws non-stop punches, kicks and combos to him. He looks at Broly and crosses his arms in front of him in an X-position then uncrosses them and blows everything away from him for about 1,000,000,000 miles. Broly slowly stands back up breathing heavily and fast, a black aura forms around Broly and expands as Broly transforms into Super Saiya-jin 4 and starts firing a Renzoku Energy Dan at him. Broly flies up while the huge could of smoke is still forming and powers up a huge Death Ball and throws it right down into the could of smoke and makes a bigger explosion...  


...As the smoke clears away, Rogeto looks up at Ditozi smiling.

"Don't tell me. That's all you got because if it is…you better say hello to the devil right now." Rogeto says as he blast right up and knees Ditozi right in the jaw sending Ditozi to fly up higher only too feel a strong force of fists hitting him really hard on top of the head which sends him charging right down into the ground, but only to be stop by a upper kick to the guts which sends him back up a little bit. Rogeto grabs Ditozi by the leg and beings him up really high and starts spinning him around above him really fast. After a few minutes later, Rogeto charges down toward the ground while still spinning around and holding Ditozi by the leg right over his head then stops about 8 feet and sends Ditozi spinning/charging right down into the ground it creates a huge earthquake that goes about 1,000 miles wide. Rogeto lands on the ground and stands side ways while he looks at...

**...Broly lying on the ground covered in his own blood. Goku charges toward the mysterious being hidden in the shadows, while in SSJ5 mode and uppercuts him with everything Goku had. Goku looks up to see what they were facing against.**

Goku's eyes became huge has he tries to say something, the sound seems to disappear as Goku's mouth moves. Then the sound returns just as a hand goes right threw his head, and to have a huge black bream fade away the rest of his body. Vegeta looks up from laying on the ground and sees what just happen, in a yell of rage the Saiya-jin Prince launches at The New Evil. While the ground around Vegeta explodes as he goes into a transformation of a new level of power and unleashes everything for one final blow toward...

...Ditozi in Super Saiya-jin mode. Rogeto knees Ditozi in the chin, causing the cat like alien's head to snap back with force. Rogeto then unleashes a combo of attacks before finishing off Ditozi with a double round of Big Bang Attacks.

**Next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!**  
_Ditozi has finally been defeated, by the descendants of Vegeta's family. The countdown to five months toward the arrival of Zitoga the cousin of Cooler and Frieza begins. Now Dogeto and Rokan must train John and Joey, while finding the rest of this race known as Saiyux-jins "The Future", hidden in this dimensional earth._

The Saiyux-jins are said to be stronger versions of the Saiya-jin race that King Vegeta had a team of scientists work on creating in secret before the destruction of planet Vegeta. As rest of the info on this new race of fighters, is unknown done to the information being lost threw the ages.

**Coming Soon...the Zitoga Saga!!!**  
_These non fully train group of people, now must throw everything they had known about their normal lives away to face a being that could easily killed everyone on the planet. Will the two Saiya-jin brothers be able to keep the cousin of Cooler and Frieza from killing the non trained Saiyux-jins, who might only be the ones who can defeat The New Evil?_


	5. Ep4 Where is everyone? The battle begins

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 9:34 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth**

Episode 4 "Where is everyone? The Battle Begins."

Five months have past since Rogeto defeated Ditozi. Now Dogeto with John and Joey wait in an open field for Dogeto's older brother Rokan to come with the rest of the Saiyux-jins. "You two sure have gotten stronger in these short five months I just wished we had more time to train" Dogeto says to both the young Hybrid Saiyux-jin kids as he looks around trying to feel for his brother's KI.

"Well we don't, but we'll do are best right Joey?" said John to his brother and Dogeto. Joey nods his head in a yes. A few minutes later Dogeto keeps looking for Rokan's KI.

"{Where is everyone?}" Dogeto says to himself. He then starts to hear an evil laugh coming above him. He looks up to see a Changeling in the 5th Stage. "Zitoga!" Dogeto shouts. Both Joey and John look up to see the cousin of Frieza and Cooler above them.

"Hehehehehe….. so I see you three have been waiting for me. How nice of you to wait for me to kill you all hahahaha!" Zitoga laughs. Dogeto gets into a defense stance in front of John and Joey as Zitoga floats down to the ground in front of them still laughing.

"Get out of here and find my brother quick" Dogeto whispers to John and Joey.

"We're going to stay and help you out, you can't do this by yourself Dogeto" answers John.

"Forget about me and find my brother fast or none of us is going to survive if Rogeto isn't here" Dogeto says a little bit loader.

"But" Joey tries to say.

"I SAID GET GOING NOW!!!" Dogeto shouts as he turns his head to face them both.

"No ones going anywhere in till I say so" Zitoga says as he throws a hard right hook to Dogeto's bottom part of his jaw. Dogeto is knocked back across the ground from the hit but recovers and jumps back onto his feet. Dogeto takes a quick sense to John then back to Zitoga. John sees this and grabs Joey by the arm pulling Joey away as he blasts off, away from the battlefield. Zitoga sees them leaving and fires a KI Bomb at them. "I said no one leaves here alive expect for me!" yells Zitoga. Joey sees the KI Bomb coming toward them; he makes a KI Shield around him and his brother. Dogeto fades right in front of Zitoga triple upper cutting him in the soft spot of the jaw, then fires a rapid Renzoku Energy Dan down on him keeping him down in till John and Joey were far away from the danger. Zitoga blasts right into Dogeto's guts as he hammers Dogeto down into a mountainside. "Ahh…now you die…ahh…take this…Death Ball!" Zitoga says as he throws the Death Ball into the mountainside. Dogeto steps threw the smoke and dust in Super Saiya-jin form.

"I'm not going down that easily Zitoga" Dogeto says while smiling. John and Joey continue to fly away from the battle.

"Wait John! I see someone ahead!" Joey shouts. John and Joey stop as they both see three people flying toward them. The ones on the left and right seem to have black hair the length almost like John's. There skin color a little bit dark, they both wear Saiya-jin Armor suits. While the one in the middle is darker then the other two and has very short black hair. He wears a ripped-up green navy T-shirt, faded blue jeans, brown arm waistbands and work boots.

"Hey, you two must be Dogeto's students, am I right?" says the teenager in the middle.

"Yeah, I'm John and this is my little brother Joey" John says.

"Well I'm Edens and the one on my right is Viji and the one on my left is his brother Vijo" Edens says.

"Where's Rokan? We need to find him fast, Zitoga is here", John says "and Dogeto is taking him on all by himself right now"

(As this happens, Dogeto is getting beating up bad as Zitoga's power and speed is too much for Dogeto to handle even in Super Saiya-jin. Can John and Joey find Rokan in time to form Rogeto or is Dogeto finish? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!)


	6. Episode 5 Dogeto, stay alive!

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 9:50 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth**

Episode 5 "Dogeto, stay alive!"

"Aggghhhh…." Dogeto yells in pain as he goes flying threw trees. He slowly stands up breathing hard as he spits the blood out of his mouth onto the ground beside him. "(_Damn it he's too strong for me in Super Saiya-jin. It looks like I have to risk it_)" Dogeto says to himself as he starts to power up more energy into him. His muscles bulge out more and his hair spikes up more as the golden aura around him expands while the ground under him starts to break apart as his power pushes his body deeper into the ground. Dogeto has power up to Ultimate Super Saiya-jin. Later somewhere 500 miles from the battlefield two teenagers train not knowing what is going on in till now.

"What the hell was that Jean?" Warren asks.

"I don't know, but I think the fight is already starting without us" Jean says answering Warren. Jean is dark but lighter then Edens his black hair is a little bit bigger then Edens. He wears the outfit that The Great Saiyaman wore just without the helmet, cape and gloves. While Warren's hair is short and spikes up in the front, he wears a inner blue GI with an outer weight red GI and gold baggy fighting pants, red fighting type of belt, red arm weight waistbands and black weight boots. Two white auras appear around their bodies as they blast off toward the battlefield.

"(_Shit! Dogeto no, come on brother stay alive just a little bit longer I'm on my way_)" Rokan says to himself as he blasts full speed ahead toward the battlefield. Back at the battlefield, Zitoga rams his knee deep into Dogeto's ribs.

"Gahhhhhh" Dogeto screams in pain. Zitoga hammers Dogeto into the ground then flies up really high and dives bomb right into Dogeto's heart. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dogeto yells in extreme pain.

"Hahahahaha, don't tell me this is all you got and you call yourself the descendent of Prince Vegeta hmmm hahahaha", laughs Zitoga "too bad I have to end this quickly I was actually having fun, oh well no hard feelings Prince Dogeto." Zitoga puts one finger out and points it right in between Dogeto's eyes as a red glow appears at the tip of the finger. One second before Zitoga fired the Death Beam two shadowy fists appear out of nowhere and axe handles Zitoga 100 yards from Dogeto. Zitoga awakes from the blow and turns his head to his attacker seeing a tall black man with his hair beaded back. His cold black eyes show hurt, death and pain all mix together inside them. He wears a black GI with black baggy fighting pants, white regular fighting belt, white waistbands and boots like Goku's. "Whoever you are, you just made yourself your worst enemy pal" Zitoga says angrily.

The tall black man just smiles back "No Zitoga you got it all wrong it's the other way around. I'm your worst nightmare pal, my name is Master Jean I also come from another dimension like you, Ditozi, Rokan and Dogeto here too." The rest of the fighters John, Joey, Edens, Viji, Vijo, Jean, and Warren all landed on top of a huge rock cliff type of hill as they stare down at the battle below them. Rokan lands down next to Dogeto giving him a senzu bean. A few seconds later Dogeto stands back up, he re-powers back up to SSJ while Rokan also powers up to SSJ. Master Jean looks at both Rokan and Dogeto in their Super Saiya-jin levels and turns his head back to Zitoga smiling more. "You have to give them both credit they both have been training really hard, but I'm the one who's going to show you true power, you two stay out this is my fight now!"

"What!?!" Rokan and Dogeto said in shock. Master Jean begins to power up his hair breaks out then spikes up then it pushes itself back behind his head and down his neck to his shoulders staying the color black while his eyebrows disappear and his eyes stay their cold black color, a fire type aura appears around him.

"Say hello to the power of Mystical in Super Saiya-jin level 3" Master Jean says while grinning.

"Let's see what the scouter says about this true power" Zitoga says as he puts the scouter on checking the reading of Master Jean. Zitoga's eyes widened as the scouter explodes. Master Jean's grin gets bigger.

"Well?" he asks Zitoga as he tilts his head to his left side a bit.

"Ah…it….it's…ah….above 356,000,000!!!" Zitoga manages to say. His whole body shakes in fear because he knows that Master Jean has passed him. He closes his fists tightly and charges at Master Jean in rage while shouting "NO ONE'S STRONGER THEN ME, AND I'LL SHOW EVERYONE EVERYWHERE BY KILLING YOU THREE FIRST THEN I'LL KILL THOSE SAIYUNS ONE BY ONE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Zitoga throws a hard punch across Master Jean's face, but Master Jean fades out and reappears behind him elbowing him at the soft spot on the back on the neck. Which sends Zitoga flying 200mph threw two rock cliffs; he then skids across the ground for 20 yards.

(The Battle continues as the new warrior Master Jean begins a new level of power and pain to Zitoga. Can Master Jean this up and defeat Zitoga or is Zitoga hiding something dangerous that might be too much for the Legendary Warriors to take? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!)


	7. Episode 6 Zitoga becomes unstoppable

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)**

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 10:04 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth**

**Episode 6 "Zitoga becomes unstoppable."**

Master Jean slowly walks toward Zitoga grinning. "Come on Zitoga I know you can do much better than that for being the cousin of Frieza and Cooler" Master Jean says in a half laughing voice. Zitoga just stares at him and leases a huge amount of KI into his next attack at Master Jean. It hits him dead on, but he just keeps on walking slowly toward Zitoga. Zitoga backs up in terror and fear.

"Whoa this guy's strong! He's taking Zitoga out like nothing" said Edens. Jean just stands there in between Edens and Warren looking down at the battle that is going on with shaking eyes.

"(_You might be right Edens, but this…this I don't like one bit)_ Wait!!" Jean turns his body sharply around to face the rest of the Legendary Warriors. "If Zitoga is the cousin of Frieza and Cooler doesn't that mean…" Edens tilts his head to his right side and raises an eyebrow at Jean. Vijo and Viji both shouted at the same time competing Jean's sentence "…he can transform into a stronger form!"

"That's right and we don't know how many forms he has and the way Master Jean is toying around with him, he can transform any minute." Jean says in a shaking voice feel with fear in it.

"We got to warn them down there before it's too late" answers Warren. Zitoga attacks Master Jean with a fury of punches to the face. Master Jean easily dodges all of the punches and softy spin kicks Zitoga across the ground.

"Hey brother it looks like we don't have to get our hands dirty in this fight at all" Rokan says to Dogeto.

"Hmm…looks who's talking, I had to keep ugly over there in its place in till John and Joey could find you and the rest of the Saiyux-jins" Dogeto says to Rokan while keeping his eyes on Master Jean and Zitoga, "Those are all of the Saiyux-jins in this dimension right?"

"Uh-uh" Rokan says in an unease voice.

Dogeto turns his head to face his brother raising an eyebrow "Uh-uh? I don't like the sound of that. Those aren't all of the Saiyux-jins?"

"Umm…nope…there are more but I couldn't find them at all" answered Rokan. Dogeto just looks at Rokan while Master Jean keeps on toying around with Zitoga.

"HEY!!! MASTER JEAN!!" Edens shouts from the top of the rock like hill cliff. Everyone on the ground turned their heads up to where all of the Saiyux-jins are, "DON'T TOY AROUND WITH ZITOGA!"

"Hahahaha…don't worry about me this ugly baka here is nothing" with that Master Jean spin kicks Zitoga into a hill, "Hahahaha!!! See?"

"DAMN IT!! ZITOGA IS THE COUSIN OF FRIEZA AND KOOLER LIKE YOU SAID!!" Edens shouts angrily.

Master Jean crosses his arms and stares at Edens tilting his head to the right side talking in a piss-off voice. "Yeah? So?"

"AH!!! YOU IDIOT THAT MEANS HE CAN TRANSFORM INTO A STRONGER FORM AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW MANY FORMS HE HAS!" shouts a more angrily Edens.

Both Dogeto and Rokan's jaws drop to the ground. "Shit!"

"Aggghhhhhh…aaaggggghhh…." Zitoga yells as he starts to transform. Master Jean turns his head to Zitoga and uncrosses his arms as he watches in surprise. Zitoga body starts to get bigger, three spike type horns start to grow out the top of his head and curls going down a quarter the way behind his back. His eyes get huge then narrows down really small as it flashes dark red. His face turns into more like form three of a Changeling expect that the top of his head doesn't grow at all. Spike shoulder bards grow out the sides of his shoulders. While his hands turn into more Raptor craw- like. His tail grows about 14 inches longer with spikes at the end on it. His knees bend down and his heels stand up with a small spike sticking out in the back of them. Master Jean and everyone's eyes widen as they feel this new evil KI from Zitoga.

"Hahaha….you should had listen to them now it's too late. Hahaha I have reached the Ultra Form of the Changeling race. I am the most powerful warrior ever hahaha!!" said Zitoga in an evil laughing voice. Zitoga looks at the scared Master Jean and grins as he fades away. Then reappears right in front of Master Jean still grinning an evil smile as Zitoga uppercuts Master Jean in the guts knocking him out of Mystical (SSJ3 mode) all the way back down to his normal form then KI Blasts him 500 yards across the ground.

(Dogeto, Rokan, Edens and rest of the Legendary Warriors stare in terror seeing the unmoving Master Jean on the ground covered in his own blood. It seems that Zitoga has gotten much stronger then Master Jean. Can Rokan, Dogeto and the Saiyux-jins be able to save Master Jean from Zitoga before it's too late? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme! "The Great Power of a Young Boy")


	8. Episode 7 The Great Power of a Young Boy

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 10:06 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth**

**  
Episode 7 "The Great Power of a Young Boy"**

Master Jean goes flying across the ground like a ragged doll. Zitoga laughed as he fires a Renzoku Energy Dan, sending Master Jean flying more. Rokan watches as the anger within him starts to rise. Zitoga appears in front of Master Jean kicking him up into the air, and then grabs him by the leg pulling Master Jean toward him while punching Master Jean really hard in the nuts.

"AARRRGGGGHHH!!!!!" Master Jean screams in agony. Zitoga picks Master Jean up by the neck while holding him over a cliff above over a hundred jagged rocks below him. Sparks of electricity starts to form around Rokan as he closes his fists tighter together. His hair starts to stand up and begins to flash gold.

"Rokan?" Dogeto said as he watches his brother's power raising up like it never raise up before.

"Grrr...Z...Zi...to...to...ga..." Rokan whispers in a shaking voice. Zitoga laughs as he holds Master Jean over the cliff by the neck, while lousing his grip around Master Jean's neck. Rokan closes his eyes, while bring his arms above his head as he leans the top of his body forward. The ground moves below Rokan & Dogeto as Rokan brings his body back up while moving his arms from above his head to the sides of his body. He opens his eyes while yelling as a new power engulfs his body. "Aaaiiyyyeee!!!!"

"What!?!" Joey shouts.

"Rokan…he…he…" said Edens in a shaking voice.

"Has transformed into Super Saiya-jin lv.2!!!" Dogeto yells as he takes a few steps back from his brother. Zitoga turns his head around to see Rokan in the level of Super Saiya-jin 2.

Master Jean slowly opens one eye a quarter away "Ugghh...ge…get...ah...out of here…agghhh…you can't beat….him…ughh...get away…before gahh…ah…it's…to...late..."

Rokan stands still staring forward at Zitoga with narrow eyes "Put him down Zitoga. Your fight is with me now." A Cooler type smile appears on Zitoga's face.

"Heh, sure whatever you say" Zitoga lets go of Master Jean, letting him fall toward the jagged rocks. Rokan reappears above the jagged rocks and catches Master Jean before he hit them. Rokan looks up to see a huge KI Beam coming down on them. Rokan tosses Master Jean to the side, then quickly puts his arm up and fires a Final Shine Attack, as both beams connects, both Rokan & Zitoga put more KI into their beams.

"Damn you little monkey! You really want to die, don't you!" yells an angry Zitoga as he powers up more sending his own KI Beam pushing down threw the Final Shine Attack, "HAAA!!!" The invariable burning heat of the beams starts to engulf Rokan's hand in fire, as he tries to keep both beams from reaching him.

"Urrgghhh….sorry to disappoint you Zitoga, but I'm not going to die" answers Rokan with his own trademark smile. Zitoga raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Rokan beyond the beams. The golden aura around Rokan expands as a mixture of red engulfs around it also, "SUPER KAIO-KENx10!! HAA!!!"

"WHAT THE!!!" Zitoga yells as both beams engulf his hand, sending him flipping backwards higher into the sky. Rokan appears above Zitoga with the mixture of the golden/red aura flowing around his body still as he brings both of his fists crashing down the backside of Zitoga's head. Sending Zitoga drive bombing into the cliff which makes a huge smoke cloud. Rokan moves his arms up and down as his hands glow with energy while KI Blasts come out of each hand right after each other as they go down into the smoke cloud. Creating an explosion of more smoke while more of the cliff caves down on top of Zitoga.

Dogeto and the rest of the Legendary Warriors watch the action from a safe destines. Joey stands their not looking at the fight, but looking at Master Jean who is on the ground hardy breathing with his clothes rip up, blood dripping all down his face onto the ground. Zitoga blasts out of his grave elbowing Rokan in between the bottom back part of the jaw and the top upper back part of the neck. The pain goes all the way threw Rokan's body. Making Rokan spitting out saliva and blood. Rokan falls to the ground on his knees with his hands around his own neck as he tries to inhale oxygen, while saliva and blood keeps on purring out of his mouth. Zitoga lands right next to Rokan looking down at him as an evil chuckle of laughter escapes his mouth.

"Not bad Rokan you're just as weak as Master Jean is HAHAHA!!!" The foot of Zitoga slowly sides across the ground as it comes up it connects in the same pace where Zitoga elbowed Rokan before. Knocking Rokan all the way down to his normal stage. Rokan lays on the ground on his back as saliva and blood purees faster and more out of his mouth. Zitoga reappears above Rokan ramming his foot right down on Rokan's neck.

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" Rokan yells in extreme pain.

"Rokan, no!" Dogeto starts flying toward Zitoga, but stops as Joey goes speeding pass him. "Huh? What? Joey don't, stop!" Then John, Warren and rest of the Legendary Warriors go flying pass Dogeto. Dogeto floats there watching them fly down toward Zitoga. "(_They may be strong, but I don't think all of them together can defeat Zitoga nor can they?_)"

"ZITOGA!!!" Joey yelled as he head speeding into Zitoga nailing him right in the eyes. Zitoga falls backwards a few steps covering his face.

"Grrr…you mother little shrimp," yelled Zitoga "I'm going kill you! As soon as I get my hands on you!" Joey launches at Zitoga again kneeing him in the guts with a couple of rapid punches to the face. Joey yells with anger while tears flows down the sides of his face as he keeps on throwing punches and kicks toward the face, guts and rib cage of Zitoga.

_**(It seems that one of the youngest Half-Human Half Saiyux-jin is keeping Zitoga in his place, but how long can Joey hold Zitoga down? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!)**_


	9. Episode 8 The Losses Keep on Raising

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 10:13 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth**

**Episode 8: "The Losses Keep on Raising"**

Joey keeps on attacking Zitoga with combos after combos.

"Joey's power is rising!" Jean shouted.

"His power always rises when he gets angry like that," Answered Warren.

Zitoga brings his hand over his head slowly, and then stares down at Joey. Who is still punching him in the guts, Zitoga brings his hand down fast backslapping Joey across the face. The sound of the hit could be heard all of the way to Jean's house as Joey goes flying threw a forest and lands in a small river. The top-part of his shirt is ribbed long the sides, across. His face buried into the dirt under the water. John turns his head from where Joey landed to Zitoga, as he closes his eyes and tightens his fist while letting out a scream of pain and hurt.

"NOOO!!!!!!" A yellow aura explodes around John as he spreads his arms over his head to the sides. Sparks starts to fly around his whole body as he quickly brings both hands up in front of him, hands facing sideways away from each other. "Final……." Zitoga turns his head around to see a blight yellow light forming in front of John's hands. "……Flash!!!" The fast moving yellow energy beam closed down onto Zitoga. Zitoga spins around grabbing the beam in one hand. The Final Flash explodes in Zitoga's hand. "Ahhh…." John says as he floats backward while shaking all over. Zitoga looks down at his hand then back up at John, narrowing his eyes more.

"You! Why you!" Zitoga says angrily as he comes charging down at John. Dogeto appears in front of John in Ultimate Super Saiya-jin Stage. Zitoga uppercuts Dogeto in the guts, knocking Dogeto out of Ultimate Super Saiya-jin form. He lets Dogeto to fall toward the ground slowly while Dogeto holds his stomach. Zitoga slowly lifts his eyes up from the ground and stares at the eight Saiyux-jins in front of him. An evil smirk appears on Zitoga's face as he brings his head back and lets out a sharp loud laugh, "HaHaHahahahahahahaha!!!" Zitoga stops laughing and brings his head down facing toward the eight Saiyux-jins, as the evil smirk returns on his face. "So…who wants to die first? Hmmm? I promise it's going to hurt forever! Hahahaha!!!"

The screen switches from Zitoga to where Joey is trying to struggle to get back onto his feet. His whole face is covered in mud and blood with water dripping off his hair into the small river. Joey manages to roll himself out of the small river and onto dry ground, while looking upward toward the sky rubbing the mud and some blood off his face, then breathing very hard.

"(_Ahhh... Ahh... damn... it... ahh... shit... he's to. strong for us. Ahh... Master Jean...he was beating bad... but…. Rokan…he…ahh... damn… it's too horrible to thing about… ahh… how can we survive this fight?_)" Joey says to himself, "How?" Joey shifts his head to the side as he hears the sounds of his friends and family being beating up really bad. Joey turns his head back up to the sky and closes his eyes tight.

**{???: Joey! Listen you have to help your friends and family out now!}**

"But, I can't Zitoga he's…"

**{???: BAKA! Listen you have a great pride of the Saiya-jin race inside of you, when you get angrily. That weakling is nothing to us Saiya-jins!}**

"I'm not a Saiya-jin. I'm a Saiyux-jin."

**{???: The Saiyux-jins are descendents of the great Saiya-jin race. So in other words, you are a Saiya-jin, baka!!! Force all that anger into the Spirit Bomb. You're the only shrimp on Earth, that can use the Ultimate Full Power Spirit Bomb.}**

"But, wouldn't I die after using that attack?"

**{???: That's the chance you have to take! Now are you going to lay on your ass or you going to make the Saiya-jin race proud by helping the people you loved!}**

"I'm…..I'm….."

**{???: WHAT THE HELL IS IT GOING TO BE BAKA!!}**

"I'm not going to let my family and friends die!!"

**{???: Good! Now show that ugly baka! What it means to face against the Saiya-jin and Saiyux-jin race!}**

Joey opens his eyes with a new look in them. As he forces himself back up to his feet. A couple of minutes before, during the time Joey rolled out of the river. Viji and Vijo launched at Zitoga and started attacking from each side while Jean Instant Transmission behind Zitoga firing the Mitoca to the back of Zitoga's head. Viji and Vijo back away while floating above and started firing rapid Ki blasts after Ki blasts toward Zitoga. John moves his hands toward the side, while bringing it back behind him. A blue light of energy starts to form inside his cupped hands.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha…" John pushes his arms out forward letting a giant sky blue energy beam shoot out at Zitoga "wave!!!"

Then Edens and Warren appear above Zitoga firing the Galic Gun and Spirit Energy Beam down on Zitoga. Zitoga goes crashing down into the ground, but returns behind Viji & Vijo elbowing both of them in the back of where the neck and shoulder bone connect together. Viji & Vijo both go flying threw a mountain chain. Edens launches at Zitoga throwing a punch to Zitoga's face. Zitoga sides to the left of the punch countering it with a hard uppercut to the liver. Edens' body bends over forward spiting out blood. Zitoga elbows Edens down in the back, sending him into a 5-meter deep hole inside the planet. Zitoga fires a Hyper Beam at John. Warren pushes his cousin out of the way, taking the beam full force. The Hyper Beam goes flying across the sky for 9,152 miles with Warren hanging onto the front of it by the guts. Zitoga stares John down.

"So, little boy what is this so-called future of the Saiya-jin race going to do now?" The same sharp deep-hallow laugh escapes Zitoga's mouth.

_**(It looks bad for are heroes, Rokan, Dogeto and Master Jean are out of the picture and the Saiyux-jins aren't having any luck of their own. Will Joey be able to power up the Ultimate Full Power Spirit Bomb before Zitoga gets the chance to kill everyone on Earth? Find out next time of Dimension Ball X- treme!!!)**_


	10. Episode 9 The end of Zitoga?

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), and strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 10:18 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth**

**Episode 9 "The End of Zitoga?" **

John floats in front of Zitoga scared stiff. "Ahh…ahh…ahh…" Zitoga smiles then launch his fist right in between the eyes of John. "Gahh!" John yells as he speed drives into the cliff where he and the other Saiyux-jins were on before. Zitoga points one arm down to John and starts firing rapid KI Beams down at John, destroying the cliff and ground around John as the blasts creates a huge explosion of smoke.

"Hahahaha!! This is so much fun hahahaha!!!" Zitoga laughs uncontrollable.

_**Zitoga!!!!!!**_

"Huh?" Zitoga stops his little fun with John as he looks behind him too see Master Jean back in Mystical (Super Saiya-jin level three) Stage pointing an arm out toward Zitoga as red lightning bolts flash around Master Jean. "You!!" Zitoga says in surprise.

"Ultimate Mega Bang Attack!!!!!!" Master Jean yells as he fires the fast moving beam at Zitoga. Zitoga tries to push the beam away with a KI Beam but the fast moving beam quickly over powers his sending him flying sideways across the rocky ground. "If you're going to fight a black Saiya-jin fool remember to finish him off all the way." Master Jean says in cocky voice. Zitoga stands back up slowly rubbing the blood off his face.

"Grrr…why you…" says an angry Zitoga as he launches at Master Jean. Master Jean fades out then reappears with a high upper kick to the jaw of Zitoga. Zitoga sees this and dodges it by bending his body back-wards from it. He throws a punch to Master Jean's face but its blocked by the fist of Master Jean. Master Jean grins at Zitoga as he begins his knee to Zitoga's guts. Zitoga grabs the knee but gets hit by a close up KI Blast to the mouth.

"Agghh…DAMN YOU!!" Zitoga yells as he axe handles Master Jean across the head. This sends Master Jean flying back-wards into the freeway. Zitoga then appears above the freeway seeing a group of other people running away from their cars. "NOW DIE!!!" Zitoga yells as he throws a Double Kienzan down at the bridge cutting it in half, making it crashing down onto the road below. Master Jean blasts out of the bridge firing a Dragon Blast at Zitoga, which engulfs his body in burning heat.

"That was for killing those people…and this is for the Saiya-jin race!!!" Master Jean yells from the top of his lungs. He flies right at Zitoga with his fist behind him as it glows a golden color.

"Dragon…" Zitoga appears right in front of Master Jean with both arms out to the side. "WHAT THE...?!" Master Jean says in shocked to see Zitoga in front of him without a bruised on him. Master Jean feels a crushing pain inside his head as Zitoga rams both fists into the sides of Master Jean's head.

Once again Master Jean goes back down to his normal state as he gives his last grin "Heh…he's done…" Master Jean falls to the ground out cold. Zitoga stares down at him thinking.

"(_What did he mean by 'I'm done?'_)" Zitoga thinks. He then seems to feel the powers of the other fighters behind him. He turns around to see John, Vijo, Viji, Dogeto, Rokan, Edens and Jean with their arms pointing up toward the sky. Zitoga then follows their arms up to the sky to see a beating bloody Joey holding a 40,000,000,000-meter Bomb above his head with golden/silver lightning bolts flashing around it. "What…how the hell did he power the move up so fast!!!?"

"Zitoga!! Your end is now!! Ultimate Full Power Spirit Bomb!!" Joey yells in more pain then any human could bear as he throws the 40,000,000,000-meter Spirit Bomb down at Zitoga.

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!" Zitoga yells as the bomb crushes him into the ground 500 feet deep creating a 10,000,000-mile explosion knocking everything away. A few hours later Rokan opens his eyes as he stands back up. Slowly rest of the Legendary Warriors stand back up.

"He did. Joey did it! Hahaha he actually did it, he defeated Zitoga with that attack" Edens laughs happy. "Hey little sport you did it! What…oh no…" Edens says depressed as he sees the dead body of Joey on the ground hanging right over the 500 feet deep hole, which the Spirit Bomb made. John looks over to his little brother seeing that he didn't survive his own move.

"You did it little brother. You're the saver of our planet." John says in a quiet voice as he rubs the tears away while smiling a sad but proud smile.

(The Youngest of the Saiyux-jins. A boy only at the age of 6 named Joey as sacrifice his own life for his love ones with the Ultimate Full Power Spirit Bomb against the evil cousin of Frieza and Cooler. As the rest of the other fighters start to pull them self back together from the death of the youngest Saiyux-jin on the team is there cerebration a little bit too early? Has the attack really destroyed Zitoga or is this just the beginning of the end for the Legendary Warriors? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X- treme!!!)

**Coming Soon...Steel Zitoga Saga**

_It's the return of Zitoga! Once again the newly trained Saiyux-jins, the Saiya-jin brothers and the mysterious Master Jean must team up to defeat the cousin of Cooler and Frieza. But will their powers enough to go up against the true 'Ultra Form' of Zitoga? Find out on the next saga of Dimension Ball X-treme: The End of The Beginning Era!!_


	11. Ep10 Vijay, the super fusion warrior!

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Steel Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 10:28 p.m. Year: 2001 A.D. Location: Earth**

**Episode 10 "Vijay, The Super Fusion Warrior!" **

After a few hours of getting everyone back up to speed Rokan and Dogeto discuss over what to do now since Zitoga is finally defeated while Master Jean returns with Warren. Edens explains to Warren what has just unfolded while he was out-cold. Warren nods understanding.

"Well that's Joey, get him piss-off like Vegeta and you're sure to see destruction like that," said Warren has he points to the 500-feet deep and 10,000,000-mile wide hole "so Zitoga is really defeated?"

"Well it looks like it, we can't seem to feel any KI coming from him so it seems he's really dead" answers Rokan. They stand there looking at the hole for another few hours. As the sun started to raise over the horizon, Master Jean tells the Legendary Warriors it's time they go home then tells Rokan and Dogeto they should begin to recreate the original Dragon Balls to bring back everyone that has died during this battle. Rokan agrees with Master Jean then tells his brother to make sure the Legendary Warriors got to there homes safe before coming with him and Master Jean. As all of them disappear from the battle field far away, deep in the hole at the very bottom under all of the rocks a bloody hand makes its way out grabbing hold of a huge rock as it crushes the huge rock into dust.

"You will all feel my pain when I get back to my maximum strength…then you'll see the true Ultra Form of the Ice-jins!"

**Time: 08:14 a.m. Year: 2002 A.D. Location: Earth –Somewhere in the city of New York- **

"Yo! I'm off to train with Master Jean and the others, later!" Jean shouts to his family as he blasts off to the Training Area that Dogeto had built to stand up to their powers for training, sparring and Tournaments. Two and half months past since Joey's sacrifice against the Terrible Zitoga. Jean as grown stronger since that day he has been training ever since. He now wears a gray shirt type sweater with a hold over his head that flaps around as he speeds toward the building. He also wears dark blue jeans and white shoes with deep dark neo-blue streaks across the sides. Jean finally lands at the entrance of the building feeling the others' Ki in there. He walks in to see Warren going off against John and other teenager who Jean can't seem to remember seeing him before. He looks over to his right to see Viji and Vijo working on the fusion dance while Edens continues his 10,000,000 one handed head push-ups. He then walks toward where Master Jean and Dogeto were talking to each other.

"Hey what's up sons?" Jean said toward the two Saiya-jins.

"Ah Jean! It's good to see you again. Yes you have gotten much stronger good", said Dogeto as he turns to face Jean. Dogeto has grown a bit. His black hair now short with just a bit of it going over his right eye which now has a black eye-patch over it. Jean knew how Dogeto lost his right eye it happen during one of the spars. Jean had surprise Dogeto with his new trademark move the Mitoca by appearing behind him firing it up-close. Dogeto had turned his head around to see it hit him straight in the right eye. The pain and burning of that blast fully destroyed his right eye that not even a senzu bean was able to fix it. Master Jean on the other hand had his hair still breaded as he wore the small color GI since he came into this dimension. No one knew actually why Master Jean was here for, but Rokan was glad to know that there were still some Saiya-jins beside him and his brother still alive in any dimension.

"Who's the new kid that's sparring side by side with John against Warren?" Jean asked Dogeto" and where's Rokan?"

"The new kid is Warren's cousin Joe. He's not a Saiyux-jin but he does hold a bit of great power deep inside him. For Rokan he'll be here shortly with the boulders to use as the new Dragon Balls we're trying to create" answers Dogeto.

"Aight, so…what's my training for t…" Jean starts to ask before he heard the banging sound from the front door opening with great force. He and everyone else turn their heads to see Rokan leaning against the door for support. His armor totally destroyed in the front and a bit on the sides, the jumpsuit Saiya-jin pants rip toward the knees on both legs as blood flows down the wounds all over his body.

"Brother! What in Kami happen?" Dogeto says as he helps his brother over to the chair as Master Jean goes in the back for a senzu.

"He's alive…and much stronger then ever before his power man it's too terrible to even think about." Rokan starts to tell them, Master Jean returns with the senzu and gives it to Rokan.

"Who's alive, Rokan? What are you talking about?" Edens asks.

"…Zitoga…" answers Rokan. Total silence fills up the area at the hearing of the monster from Cooler and Frieza's family, Zitoga the one that they all thought was dead after these two and half months.

"How? But he never came out of that hole for that whole night. There was no energy signal coming from him!" Master Jean shouts scared and unbelievable.

"I don't know, but he is alive and I'm afraid that not even the power of your Mystical SSJ3 can brushed him a tiny bit," Rokan says in an almost very soft whisper voice as he lowers his head to the ground "this is the end of us, we have failed."

"No!" Master Jean shouts. Rokan raises his head and looks at Master Jean as everyone else does. "No you have not failed Rokan. There's still a much powerful fusion warrior that Zitoga does not know about."

"That would be really great Master Jean, but we can't fuse with a fusion." says Dogeto.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about", says Master Jean as he takes out two Potara Earrings "a Super Fusion Warrior."

"Why didn't you tell us you had those?! Now Dogan or…umm…*thinking*…Dokan is going to be stronger then ever!! We can…" Rokan says in a very proud voice as he tightens his fists.

"These are for them." Master says pointing to Viji and Vijo.

"Why us?" Viji asks.

"Because…" Master Jean begins to talk right before Zitoga comes crashing down threw the roof of the building. Zitoga's body is much more muscular and leaner then before. He has spikes coming out his knuckles and back. The color of his skin is a much more dark muddy like brown color. He has a metal type shape cover over his face, which covers his whole face except for his nose, eyes and the horns at the sides of his head.

"I'm back!!!!!" Zitoga says in a sharp nail scathing voiced.

"Shit you mother…Viji!! Vijo!! Take these and put them on then use the fusion dance while it forces both you toward each other but keep your hands in the fist stance at the end!" Master Jean shouts over to Viji and Vijo as he gives them the earrings. He then launches at Zitoga while transforming into Super Saiya-jin 3. Zitoga launches at Master Jean also, they both disappeared into a flash of exploding energy lights.

"I can't tell or even see who is winning!" Joe yells.

Master Jean goes flying out of the front door hitting a red Viper. Zitoga appears above him and fires a death bream threw his heart. Master Jean closes his eyes and lets his head tilt down to the side loosely. Rogeto appears in front of Zitoga. Punching Zitoga across the face then knees him in the kneecap angrily. He then grabs Zitoga by the tail and spins Zitoga around above his head as he flies up really high then drive bombs toward the cement parking lot. Rogeto jumps out of the exploding hole while ramming Zitoga into the corners of the hole over and over again rapidly by the tail. Rogeto back-flips a few feet away breathing deep and heavily. He then forces his hands together in some weird position as energy starts gathering together. Zitoga begins to stand up slowly. Rogeto's eyes flinches as a vortex opens up on both sides of his hands.

"Agghhh…gggrrrr…now die you over growing piece of shit…ggrrrrrr…Ri Kii Mugiutgu!!!!" Rogeto yells as a purple neo blight-flashing beam of lightning shoots out of both vortexes at Zitoga. Zitoga opens his eyes to see both beams of lightning trap his arms and begins to tightening them at the shoulders then a huge blinding flash of white energy appears around Zitoga as the two beams of lightning self-destruct. Rogeto defuses back to Dogeto and Rokan.

"Ahh…ahh…do you think…" Dogeto asks Rokan.

"Ahh…ahh…I…ahh…don't know…we thought before…but we were wrong…ahh…" says Rokan as he answers Dogeto's question. Zitoga flips back up to his feet. Rokan stares at him in horror. Zitoga narrows his eyes at Rokan then phases out. Rokan knees there not blinking or moving at all. Rokan awakes from his trance then turns his eyes over to his brother. His eyes widen in fear and horror seeing the brain and spinal cord of his brother in the bloody dark muddy like brown hand of Zitoga.

Dogeto's lifeless body falls wavy forward into the cement parking lot ground. Zitoga rips the brain off the spinal cord tossing it over to the feet of Rokan. Rokan's shaking eyes look down at the brain, which came from his own brother. He then moves them slowly back up toward Zitoga. Seeing the terrible monster crewing away at the spinal cord before him. Rokan started throwing up onto the ground in front of him-self.

"Master Dogeto! Master Jean! No!!!" John shouts in horror as he, Warren, Joe, Jean and Edens run out of the Training Area building front door. Zitoga turns his head over to them. He tosses the rest of the spinal cord to the side. He kicks Rokan up into the air from the ribs. He then fires a strong deadly KI Blast at Rokan, which sends Rokan firing 5,000,000 miles away from them. Tears flow down the corners of John's eyes as he speeds toward Zitoga throwing a hard right hook to the nose, but Zitoga whips his tail right threw the guts of John taking out the whole heart out of the little Hybrid Saiyux-jin before the punch could even be laid. Warren starts to run toward Zitoga but Jean holds him.

"Jean what are you doing! I need to get to John! Let me go! " Warren yells in a crying voice.

"Warren you can't do anything…he's gone. Zitoga is to strong for you by your self." Jean tries to say calmly while he holds Warren back from getting killed. Warren stops then turns his eyes over to Jean's eyes.

"Right. Let's show this monster the power of the future!" Warren shouts as both him and Jean chaps hands together. They both grinned at each other then flies at Zitoga double high flying kicking him into the guts, then double-team uppercuts him in the jaw. While Viji and Vijo start the fusion dance while the Potara Earrings pull them toward each other. Zitoga slides both Edens and Joe threw the cars then appears in between Jean and Warren elbowing them into the Training Area building at the temples. Zitoga flies down into the area with his left-hand glows a dark pink aura color.

"Say hello to your last day of life. I hope you made your will!" Zitoga yells as he fires the blast into the building just as Viji and Vijo bring their arms over their head. The blast hits sending out a very high sharp sounding shock wave which erupts threw out the whole building as both Vijo and Viji's fists touched together. After a couple of minutes the smoke finally clears away. Zitoga backs up to the wall in disbelief.

"What!! You fucking, bakas!! Should be dead!!" Zitoga yells angrily. Warren and Jean sit up half the way on the ground looking toward Zitoga with a lot of blood flowing down their bodies. While a new fighter float above the hole, which was created, from Zitoga's blast. This new fighter wears a strange type of silver and black vest over a dark navy blue outer GI and black inner GI. He wears black Saiya-jin gloves and black Saiya-jin boots. His black tar like hair stands up just like Vegitto's. The earrings now deep black-blue seem to have crimson rings around them. A KI Barrier floats around him then disappears as he raises a thumb to his mouth then moves it side ways while grinning.

"I am neither Vijo nor Viji, I'm Vijay. As the future it only begins for the Super Fusion Warrior! As for you it ends today!" Vijay says in a serious voiced.

(Vijay the Super Fusion Warrior of Viji and Vijo. Is this new fighter the one that Master Jean was talking about being the strongest fusion warrior that can end Zitoga's life? If it is can it truly killed Zitoga or is Zitoga's non ending strength going to finished off everyone instead just like the others *shows the dead bodies of Master Jean, Dogeto and John*? Has Rokan also face the same fate to Zitoga's deadly hands? *Shows Rokan hanging by the armor over a rock sticking out of a huge cliff which hangs over pointy sharp vines*? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!)


	12. Ep11 Call me Steel Zitoga

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Steel Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 08:27 a.m. Year: 2002 A.D. Location: Earth –Somewhere in the city of New York-**

**Episode 11 "Vijay disappears. Call me Steel Zitoga." **

Vijay stands there grinning at Zitoga. Zitoga stands there shocked and piss-off, seeing that his Moe Kin Mie didn't kill them. A vein pops out the side of his forehead as he lets out a scream of frustration while firing rapid KI Blasts at Vijay, Warren, and Jean. Flashes of light skips across Zitoga's eyes as the KI Blasts keep on firing. Meanwhile back outside, Edens and Joe start to open their eyes.

"Huh? I'm back at 100%." says a confuse Edens.

"Me too, nothing hurts! Hahaha.*pulls a muscle* aghh...I spoke too soon." said Joe in a half laughing half-painful voice.

They both look over toward the building of where Zitoga is still firing an all out of control of KI Blasts at Vijay, Warren, and Jean. Two strangers watched from above near the sun making their bodies invisible to those from the ground. One of the strangers has long spiky dark brown hair; his dark cold green eyes flash a quick shade of dark blood red crimson as he narrows them. He wears a black jacket vest over a deep dark blue no-sleeve shirt, black baggy cargo jeans, black finger-less gloves, and black boots with a metal type belt across the middle of them. He floats there with his arms crossed. The other stranger wears the fusion clothes. His golden hair waves threw out the wind; he has a darker skin color then his friend. They have been watching the fight since Zitoga landed on Earth.

~ "Should we help them?" ~

^ "They don't need it." ^

~ "You sure?" ~

^ "Yes…we should get going." ^

~ "Right" ~

The two strangers disappear in flash of blinding light leaving a tail of fire behind them. Zitoga laughs evilly as he keeps on firing the KI Blasts, but his fun stops when three energy beams hit him in the back. He turns around to see smoke of KI flowing off the hands of Edens, Joe, and SSJ2 Rokan.

"What? You three are still alive also!" yells Zitoga.

"Yeah that's right Zitoga", Rokan shouts as he powers up another energy beam "and you are going down! I'll never forgive you of what you did to my brother!!!!"

"Oh yeah? You aren't even pass 3% of my true power and you're saying I'm going down, hahahaha. Don't make me laugh "says Zitoga as he points out a hand that glows a dark pink aura color. Some blows past Zitoga from behind, he turns his body around a bit to see a huge black wall of magma, the wall disappears showing the non in-attack body of Vijay and the re-healed Warren and Jean standing behind him.

"What's wrong, metal face? Aren't you happy to see me?" Vijay asks while smiling.

"Grrrrr, don't you brats know when to stay down! Ha!" Zitoga yells in a more piss-off voice while firing the Moe Kin Mie toward Vijay, the blast goes right threw Vijay. Vijay stands not moving at all for a couple of seconds then he moves his right hand up to his right ear putting a glove finger inside it. He takes it out and looks at the earwax on the tip of the glove finger; he flicks it off then looks back over to the very shocked Zitoga.

"Oh, is it my time now?" asks Vijay as he slides his left leg backwards then moves down into a running stance. "Now here I come!" Vijay floats off the ground three inches then speeds right toward Zitoga ramming his knee into Zitoga's face, he throws a punch into Zitoga's guts follow by a combo of uppercuts and kicks. Zitoga floats in the sky believe hard while staring at Vijay. He turns his head to the side spiting out some blood.

"Who the hell are you? How can you have this power! Tell me!" Zitoga screams.

"He's the Super Fusion Warrior. The strongest fusion ever there's no other near his power dogg"

Zitoga looks below him near the others to see Master Jean standing up behind them at 100%.

"(_He's alive also! Don't tell me that monkey is immortal!!!_)"Zitoga says to himself as his shaking eyes stare down at Master Jean. Vijay sees that Zitoga is in his own thoughts. Vijay lowers his head a bit as a grin comes across his mouth. He's body starts flashing a hazy teal color while his power begins to rise up rapidly. Zitoga sharply turns his head back over to the Super Fusion Warrior not believing the power he is feeling from him. Vijay disappears and reappears behind Zitoga, back to back as the hazy teal glow covers both of them. As this happens the sky becomes all wavy then turns a dark violet. Rokan watches as neo-blight red lightening bolts hit the hazy teal color shield.

"This' it Zitoga! I'm finishing it right now; you won't be able to escape this, no matter what! Vortex of Fate!!!!!!!!" Vijay yells as the wavy dark violet sky quickly turns into a giant vortex covering up both Vijay and Zitoga is a flash of golden blight crimson light. The rest of the Legendary Warriors cover their faces while they wait for this blight golden crimson light to disappear. Joe opens his eyes then looks around confused.

"They're gone!" Joe shouts.

"He's right, they are gone! I can't really feel their KI signal anywhere!" Master Jean yells as he floats up toward the sky looking everywhere for any sign from either Vijay or Zitoga.

"What?! Then where are they?!" Rokan yells back to no one actually. As they keep searching for any signs of Zitoga or Vijay. The blight golden crimson light reappears blinding them.

"Agghhh! I can feel a strong power, but I can't tell who it is." Edens says as he tries to figure out who step out of the vortex. After a few seconds the blight light disappears showing Zitoga standing there with a tube hook up to his chest, steel and spikes everywhere across his body with wires and more tubes hook up on his face, arms, and legs. His aluminum spike club tail whips threw the air behind him making the ground cutting up in half.

"Where's Vijo and Viji? What did you do with them you monster?!" Warren shouts in really scared voice.

"I kill them hahahaha!! Don't worry you'll be joining your friends very soon. You may call me Steel-Zitoga now," Steel-Zitoga says in a robotic shock-wave voice.

(In the flash Vijay has used his special attack, the Vortex of Fate on Zitoga hoping to end this fight for good, but whatever this attack did, we will never know seeing that Zitoga was the only warrior to return. Does this new Ice-jin, Steel-Zitoga telling the truth; are Vijo and Viji really dead? Is Master Jean immortal, plus why hasn't he transform into Mystical Super Saiya-jin 3? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X- treme!!!)


	13. Ep12 This is it! The battle ends now!

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Steel Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 08:44 a.m. Year: 2002 A.D. Location: Earth –Somewhere in the city of New York**

**Episode 12 "This is it! The Battle Ends Now!!" **

"You…you…you monster!!!!!!" Rokan yells in extreme rage as he flies at Steel-Zitoga throwing punches and kicks non-stop. Steel-Zitoga stands still like a statue. His hands turn into wires they trap around the neck, arms and feet of Rokan. "What!?! In the name of Kami!?! What is this?" Rokan tries to break out but fails, he looks at Steel-Zitoga just standing like a statue. "Fine baka! Take this! AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! Super Kaio-kenx2!!!!" The dark golden red aura flows around him as he powers up. Steel-Zitoga's blackout robotic eyes quickly glows a dark crimson violet line. He starts to absorb the life energy out of Rokan. Rokan's body starts becoming all wrinkly, Master Jean appears at the side of Steel-Zitoga firing an Ultra Mega-Bang Attack destroying the wires. Rokan's near death body drops to the ground. Steel-Zitoga turns his robotic/alien head over to Master Jean.

"Your life energy would be a good meal compare to that snack." Steel-Zitoga says in the robotic shock-wave voice.

"So you absorb the life energy from people now huh? Heh I can tell now that Vijay's special attack that did it stuff on you, ah through it didn't kill you for sure it did destroyed your body. Even though I can't figure out now you repair your own body in just a few minutes." Master Jean says as he looks over Steel-Zitoga trying to find any kind of weakness. Steel-Zitoga stares at Master Jean with the blackout robotic eyes.

"Hahahahaha!! You come from another dimension and you can't even figure out how I could have repair my destroyed body in just a couple of minutes. Hahahaha!! No wonder you stupid Saiya-jins are now an extinct species. Hahahahaha!!!" Laughs Steel-Zitoga in a high sharp deep metal crushing voice. Master Jean and the others fall down to their knees covering their ears while trying to block out the horrible laughing coming from Steel- Zitoga.

"Aggghhh!!! Damn it! Uggghhh my ears they feel like they are going to explode!!" Edens yells in pain.

"Shit! You're telling me! AAAGGGHHH!!!" Jean shouts.

"(_Fuck, how can we defeat him? He can absorb our life energy from those wires in his body plus that laughing, shit it can put us to deaf if he laughs really loud or evening worse_.)" Master Jean thinks. Warren shouts in pain as he fires the silver Kamehameha like beam toward Steel-Zitoga. The beam closes in onto him as it begins to rip the alien skin into a burning heat of pain. Steel-Zitoga goes flying backwards into 2 ½ buildings. "Ahh…ahh…thanks Warren."

"Aghh…no problem" Warren says in a heavily deep breathing voice as blood flows down his ears. Steel-Zitoga blasts back onto his feet. "Shit! Edens, Joe, Jean quick come over here!!" Master Jean looks over to Warren then understands what he as in mind for Steel-Zitoga. "Master Jean, keep him busy in till it's time and please stay alive." Master Jean nods then turns around to Steel-Zitoga grinning.

"What are you grinning about, huh?" Steel-Zitoga asks in that robotic shock waves type voice. Master Jean tights his fist then starts gathering in KI as he begins his transformation to his strongest level and power.

"Baka, this is it, the battle ends now! AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Master Jean screams in power.

(As Master Jean begins to power into his strongest transformation, Warren has asked him to keep Steel-Zitoga busy in till it's time. Time for what? What is on Warren's mind? Will it be stronger then the Ultimate Full Power Spirit Bomb or the Vortex of Fate to actually killed, destroy and defeat Zitoga once in for all? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!!!)


	14. Ep13 The LW's special attack

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Steel Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 09:00 a.m. Year: 2002 A.D. Location: Earth –Somewhere in the city of New York**

**Episode 13 " The Legendary Warrior's Special Attack." **

His smile widens as his power continues to slowly but at a quick rate increases. His feet, deepens into the cement as a hazy fire aura glow flashes around him. The muscles bulge out as the veins become visible, blood flows down the knuckles of his tightly closed fists. His black hair grows and gets much spikier than it was before. It grows down to his shoulders. His eyebrows disappear. Huge chunks of the ground float up in the air around him as the hazy fire aura glows brighter. It continues to flow faster around him. Steel-Zitoga's robotic narrow line, red laser slight eyes flashes as he watches the power level of Master Jean rise up higher every second of the transformation. The flashing hazy fire aura dies down to a normal flow of an energy aura. Master Jean slowly opens his eyes; they quickly flash a shade of green before going back to its black cold color. "This is my strongest transformation. It's called Mystical Super Saiya-jin level 3. You must be shaking inside that steel robotic shell," says a cocky Master Jean.

"Yes, I am", Steel-Zitoga says as a grin on Master Jean's face widens more, "I'm shaking with hunger to absorb all of your life energy from you hahahaha!" Master Jean covers his ears once again to block out the horrible metal crushing laughing. He stares at Steel-Zitoga as his eyes twitches while blood starts to flow down his hands and the sides of his face from the ears. He shakes his head in pain right before the fire aura explodes with power. He blasts right into Steel-Zitoga, nailing him hard with a head- butt into the metal shield over Steel-Zitoga's chest. The blow manages to create a couple of cracks into the shield. Master Jean doesn't give Steel- Zitoga the time to recover as he sends a series of flying round-house kicks to the steel/skin face of the Changeling, follow by an energy KI double back-flip kick to the wire jaw. Master Jean phases above Steel-Zitoga with his arms over his head. A KI Bomb of crimson magma energy grows bigger every couple of seconds while he sends more of his anger into it.

"Dooms...Day...Bomb!!" shouts Master Jean as he throws the bomb down at Steel-Zitoga. Steel-Zitoga absorbs the bomb, then sends a black and neo purple energy KI Beam; triple the power of the Dooms Day Bomb back at a shock Master Jean. Master Jean breaks out of his shock just in time to create a KI Barrier to save his black Saiya-jin skin. His eyes widen as he feels a very sharp pain in the back spinal cord. Steel-Zitoga grabs Master Jean by both of the arms as he drive bombs Master Jean into the earth. He pulls Master Jean's arms back as his robotic-steel/spike feet digs deeper every time into Master Jean's back. "AIIHH...UGGH!!!" Master Jean screams in extreme pain as he feels his body being rip-apart.

"You fools can't compare with my power. Your transformation may be strong, but it's nothing to my steel level" says Steel-Zitoga as he continues to tear Master Jean's arms out of their place. Master Jean keeps on screaming in pain, while Steel-Zitoga laughs non-stop. "Huh? What the…?" Steel-Zitoga looks down to see his hands and feet trap inside long golden yellow spike hair. He tries to get free from the hair. "Damn it! You stupid monkey what did you do!"

Master Jean opens his mouth and yells his loudest. "…NOW! WARREN! NOW! FIRE THE BLAST NOW!!!" Steel-Zitoga turns his head toward the last of the young warriors who are still standing up. A clear crystal aura of energy forms in front of them. Although we can't see it, Steel-Zitoga's eyes widen in fear as he feels the power giving off of the clear crystal energy beam that continues to glow brighter and clearer than before. "FIRE IT QUICKLY!!!" Master Jean shouts once again.

"SPIRIT FULL POWER ENERGY ATTACK!!!!" Warren, Joe, Edens, and Jean shouted as a giant crystal clear beam of energy speeds toward Steel-Zitoga and Master Jean. It covers both of them; screams of unbelievable pain can be heard inside it. The beam finally dies down as Warren falls down to his knees, while the others sit down catching their breath. Master Jean slowly climbs and claws out of the 1,500 feet deep hole. Jean and Edens help Master Jean up and out of the hole.

"Damn, this battle was long. It's already dinner time," Edens said, just as each of their stomach starts to make sounds, mostly Master Jean's.

"Hahahaha, you just have to talk about food in front of a Saiya-jin" laughs Warren.

"So, Master Jean one question" asked Joe.

"Yeah?" answered Master Jean.

"How can you be moving still, after all of that pain Steel-Zitoga put you threw?" asked Joe.

"What kind a question is that, Son? He's a Saiya-jin for crying out loud, his power." Jean started to say before Master Jean cut in.

"Self-Heal, I used Self-Heal after every time I fought Steel-Zitoga, but after using that move it weaklings my KI energy down by half while my power returns only half away. So after using Self-Heal I eat a senzu bean." Master Jean said. "Now I need to…!!!" Steel-Zitoga blasts out of the hole as metal, wire, and robotic parts full off his batted body. His eyes flashes a blight laser red as he points both arms X-crossed over each other down at Master Jean, while his hands turn into a double gun cannon.

"Now die for good you monkey!" yelled a very pissed off Steel-Zitoga. His whole body glows a crystal blue, while energy gathers into the double gun cannon on his hands. A tiny dot of light energy forms inside them. Sparks of power spins around at the tip of the double gun cannon. "DESTRUCTION PLASMA END!" A giant hyper speed moving deep dark neo-purple/neo-light purple cover in fire red beam of deadfall destruction fell down on Master Jean.

Out of nowhere Rokan appeared right in front of the beam taking it full force. The destruction power of this beam quickly destroyed the rest of the armor he was wearing, off into nothing at all. The horrible pain continues into Rokan's body as his skin begins to burn off. Outside of the beam everyone could hear the painful screams coming from Rokan. After 30 minutes the ever-terrible attack of deadfall destruction finally vanishes. A pile of bones fell from the sky covered in blood fell to the ground; this was all that was left of the hybrid Saiya-jin. He was the brother of Dogeto Briefs, the son of Trunks Briefs IV, the descendent of Prince Vegeta. His name was Rokan Venji Briefs. He was the second strongest Saiya-jin to his brother and Master Jean. Steel-Zitoga again powers up for another attack while Warren, Jean, Edens, and Joe power up again for the Legendary Warrior's Special Attack. Sparks of huge power levels zap around in the air in between of them.

"SPIRIT FULL-DESTRUCTION-POWER ENERGY-PLASMA-END/ATTACK!!!!" shouted Steel- Zitoga and the young warriors as both destruction beams of unbelievable power rammed into his other. The beams were trapped in a war of power as the fighters add all of their power into both of the beams hoping one of them will overcome the other one. Master Jean walks up right against the young warriors. He puts his arms out toward the clear crystal beam adding a magma black energy beam into it.

"Dooms Day Blast!!!!" he shouted as the beam fuses into the crystal clear beam. A huge explosion breaks out covering them in a blinding light.

(The last of the Legendary Warriors recover from the battle. Master Jean and Warren summon the eternal dragon. Rokan and Dogeto return as Master Jean sets off to train in space. The Saiyux-jins get a time off for a peaceful vacation. Next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!!)


	15. Episode 14 Recreate the Dragon Balls

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Steel Zitoga Saga**

**Time: 09:09 p.m. Year: 2003 A.D. Location: Earth**

**Episode 14 "Recreate the Dragon Balls." **

A year has passed by since that blood battle against Zitoga. The rest of the Legendary Warriors who lived thru the battle plus Master Jean has finally collected the new dragon balls. "You guys ready?" said Master Jean to the young fighters.

"Yeah, we're ready!" says Edens.

"Ok, here we go. Eternal Dragon a raise and grant your wishes!!" shouts Master Jean. The sky quickly turns black, huge storm clouds appear, lightning can be seen and thunder can be heard. The seven dragon balls glow as a bright yellow light shoots right up into the sky. A huge dragon appears before them.

"Whoa! The Dragon is much bigger in real life!" says a shock and surprise Warren.

"YOU HAVE AWAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP! HAS IT'S WRITERN I WILL GRANT TWO WISHES ONLY!!" booms the Eternal Dragon.

"Well this is it." Said Master Jean, "Who are we beginning back to life?"

_Wish Rokan and Dogeto back._

"John? You sure?" ask Warren.

_Yes, Warren we are sure. Joey and I are going to do some training up here. Wish us back next year. _

"Alright, good luck you two up there! Once you'll back we are having a spar to see how much stronger you two got and what both of you learned!" says Warren. Warren looks over to Master Jean. "You heard them."

"Right" Master Jean turns toward the Eternal Dragon, "BRING THE ONE NAMED DOGETO BACK TO LIFE!!" The Dragon's eyes glow then Dogeto instantly appears right before them. "NOW BRING THE ONE NAMED ROKAN BACK TO LIFE!!" The eyes of the Dragon glows again and Rokan instantly appears before them. The Dragon then disappeared with the dragon balls. "Welcome back, you two!"

"Umm...Thanks, but we weren't finish with our training up there." Dogeto says.

"You should have told us that, like Warren's cousin did a few minutes ago." Jean says.

"We told them to tell you that, when John was talking to Warren." Rokan says.

_Hahaha, I forgot about that! Hahaha!!_

The sound of a ship can be heard off to the side of Dogeto. Everyone looks over and past Dogeto to see Master Jean starting his ship in the front window of the ship. "Hey! Master Jean you leaving already!?!" shouts Jean. Master Jean looks down at them.

"Yeah! But not for good! I'm just going out to space to trained, that's all!" answers Master Jean.

"Is that all dogg? You aren't going out to space to find a hot sexy space chick?" ask Jean.

"Hahaha!!" laughs Master Jean.

"That's not the reason Master Jean is going out to space, that would be yours!" says Warren.

"Yeah, that would be me, no chick can resist, Jean!" says a cocky Jean.

"Is that so? Then why can't you get a date longer than 5 seconds?" said Edens.

"Hahahaha!!" everybody laughing expect Jean.

(Well, looks like are heroes are having their fun now. But how long will there fun last? Find out next time on DIMENSION BALL X-TREME!!!)

_**Coming Soon…Super Saiyux-jin Saga**__  
Four years have passed by, with the whole team alive and back. Rokan, Dogeto, and Master Jean set up a fighting tournament to test out the Saiyux-jins' strengths and find any other fighters out there to help them stop The New Evil. But deep underground, a new face of evil is about to show its self…the letters X…R…R, will be the only clue to figure out the secret behind this new terror that's about to hit Earth once again. Can our heroes put a stop to this XRR group and which Saiyux-jin will be the first to reach the stage of Super Saiyux-jin? Find out on the next saga of Dimension Ball X-treme: The End of The Beginning Era Season One!!!_


	16. Power Level List of the Ditozi and Zitog...

Thanks to Romantic glare, Blerta, and supersaiyaaaman for reviewing. As for supersaiyaaaman's questions, some of the questions will be answered in later episodes or have already been answered in one of the 15 episodes. As of how strong they are, here is the power level list of the Ditozi and Zitoga Saga  
  
Ditozi Saga-Power Levels  
  
Ditozi: 54,300,000  
Ditozi (True Form):62,500,000  
Dogeto: 13,000,000  
Dogeto (Hidden Kaio-ken): 80,000,000  
SSJ Dogeto: 22,000,000  
Joey: 173  
John: 173  
John (Anger): 467  
John (Anger x2): 1,260  
Rokan: 40,000,000  
SSJ Rokan: 49,000,000  
SSJ Rogeto: 44,000,000  
SSJ Rogeto (Mega Kame Punch Ha): 70,000,000  
  
Zitoga Saga-Power Levels  
  
Dogeto: 75,000,000  
USSJ Dogeto: 95,000,000  
Dogeto (Senzu Bean): 86,000,000  
USSJ Dogeto: 106,000,000  
Edens: 8,200  
Joey: 883  
Joey (Anger): 2,384  
Joey (Ultimate Full Power Spirit Bomb): 440,000,000  
John: 7,043  
Master Jean: 201,000,000  
Mystical Master Jean: 356,000,000  
Rokan: 121,000,000  
SSJ2 Rokan: 206,000,000  
Jean: 1,000  
Warren: 160  
Zitoga (Form 5): 36,900,000  
Zitoga (Form 5-100%): 113,900,000  
Zitoga (Form 6): 370,000,000  
Viji: 820  
Vijo: 5,200  
~2 and a half months later~  
Dogeto: 148,000,000  
USSJ Dogeto: 168,000,000  
Edens: 10,700  
Jean: 48,000  
Joe: 22  
John: 33,000  
Master Jean: 300,000,000  
Mystical Master Jean: 455,000,000  
SSJ3 Master Jean: 420,000,000  
Rokan: 230,000,000  
SSJ2 Rokan: 312,000,000  
Rogeto: 296,000,000  
SSJ Rogeto: 305,000,000  
Warren: 25,300  
Warren (Anger): 68,310  
Ultra Zitoga: 444,000,000  
Steel Zitoga: 468,000,000  
Steel Zitoga (SSJ2 Rokan's KI): 670,000,000  
Viji: 100,000  
Vijo: 48,000  
Vijay: 124,000,000  
Legendary Warriors' Special Attack (first try): 10,000,000  
Legendary Warriors' Special Attack (last try): 690,000,000  
  
The Mega Android Brolli Saga Power Levels and the other sagas power levels will be up after the other sagas are done.  
Please R&R if you want to and if anyone has a question about anything in this story let me know and i'll try to explain or answer it the best as i can. ok later... 


	17. E15 A tournament? Let the training begin

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Super Saiyux-jin Saga**

**Time: 09:18 a.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth –New York**

**Episode 15 "A tournament? Let the training begin."**

It's been about 4 years since Zitoga was defeated. Master Jean has return from training in space. John and Joey along with their family have been wished back to life. We now take you to an apartment, as a teenager steps out with a tired/piss-off look on his face as he begins to slowly walk toward the store to get the papers. "Agghh…why did she have to wake me up! Damn it! I was starting to have a very great dream, and then she just woke me up on the good part. Aggghh…baka aunt!!" the teenager yells to himself. Five minutes later in the store, the teenager walks out.

"What's eating you? You look like you're going to kill someone." Says a voice from on top of the building.

"Huh?" the teenager turns his head around then the rest of his body as he looks up to see a man with spiky black hair, Saiya-jin armor and a tail on top of the store, "Well, hey there to you too Rokan." Rokan floats off the store and lands on the sidewalk near the teenager; this shocks a few other people on the sidewalk and in the parking lot.

"It's been a long time, Warren……..you haven't been training?" Rokan asks Warren.

"Well, yeah and no kinda, damn school has been keeping me from training. I'm not the only one, some of my cousins haven't gotten much training in." answers Warren.

"Well, you better start training if you know what's good for you" Rokan says as he opens up a small flat box. He takes out a capsule and presses the button on it; in the next second a pack of sheets appear in his hands, "because there's going to be a tournament in 5 months." Rokan hands Warren some of the sheets and tells him to pass them out to his cousins and anyone else who would like to enter. Warren returns back home with the newspaper and the sheets, then blasts off and hands out the sheets to his friends, cousins, and anyone else that took it from him. A week later the Legendary Warriors meet up at the training/battle building. Rokan, Dogeto, and Master Jean discuss the training they'll be going through. 2 months have pass by from Rokan, Dogeto, Rogeto, and Master Jean's training. Warren and the other members of the Legendary Warriors blast off in different directions to train by themselves. As Warren, John, Joey, Jean and Edens train for the tournament, evil begins to take a raise in an unknown underwater craven. A woman in about her late 20s walks toward a huge computer and begins typing something into it.

"Dr. Yoki!" a young man with green hair, red eyes, and wearing an old army uniform walks into the room.

"What is it, Lt. Sushi? This better be good." Dr. Yoki asks in a piss-off voice.

"Those people that fought the changeling called Zitoga will be holding a tournament in just three months." Lt. Sushi says. Dr. Yoki walks from the computer pass some huge tubes. She presses a button on each one checking the status on each one.

"Good, Lt. Sushi!" Dr. Yoki turns around to face Lt. Sushi, "I want you to go to this tournament, enter and find out their strengths, weakness, and all of their attacks, don't kill any of them. That's for are main creation right here." She looks over toward a huge tube, larger than the others with a window on it, showing an outline of a head.

"Yes, Dr. Yoki! I'll return with all of the information I can get on them!" Lt. Sushi shouts as he bows. Dr. Yoki tells him to get out, and then she does one more check on all of the tubes, picks up her coat, walks up to the door, looks back.

"The time is coming great grandfather; your revenge on the Saiya-jins and their friends is coming." Dr Yoki says to herself as she turns off all of the lights and leaves. The outline of the head in the huge tube opens its eyes as they glow crimson, one word can be heard from inside the tube.

…………_Kakarotto………………_

(With just three more months in till the tournament, the Legendary Warriors continue to train. Who will win this tournament? Plus, who is this Dr. Yoki and what is her past with the Saiya-jins and who is the person inside the huge tube with the window that knows the name Kakarotto? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!!)


	18. Ep16 Round 1 of the tournament starts

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Super Saiyux-jin Saga**

**Time: 09:36 a.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth –Fighters' Tournament Building (Somewhere in the city of New York)**

**Episode 16 "Round 1 of the tournament starts."**

The last few months pass by quickly as the day of the World Tournament begins. Over millions of people have come together to watch this tournament, while a few of them have come to take part in the tournament. As the stands start to fill up with the crowds of people, later in the locker room/back room the fighters are getting ready. "Ok, I'm sure you all read the rules. Remember there is no killing, no weapons, no hitting below the belt, etc." the ref tells them. "Good, now all of you pick a number from this box, this will figure out who you'll face in the pre-rounds." The fighters one by one picked up a number then waited as the matches of the pre-rounds are set up.

"Hey, Warren! Let's show these fools, true fighting power." Jean says in an almost cocky voice.

"Ha! Like you know true fighting." Warren grins over to Jean while watching the other pre-matches. While Jean and Warren continue to talk, Lt. Sushi is keeping an eye on them and the rest of the Legendary Warriors. An hour and a half pass by as the last match of the pre-rounds ended. The few last fighters walk out to the exit near the main ring.

"Ok, the last fighters here will be to pick another number from this box to figure out your matches to the first round. The winner of their match will face the winner of the match to the right of them in the second round and so on in till the final round." The ref explains to them.

The matches of the first round ended up like this:  
1. Timoci vs. Tito  
2. Rokan vs. Lt. Sushi  
3. Brian vs. Trijo  
4. Jean vs. Roy  
5. Litu vs. Edens  
6. Tim vs Dogeto  
7. John vs Joe  
8. Joey vs Warren.

"The first match will begin in 20 minutes!" The ref announces as Lt. Sushi looks over to Rokan.

"(_So this is one of the Saiya-jins that fought against Zitoga, hmmmm...he doesn't look so strong. I could easily destroy him._)" Lt. Sushi thinks. The first match passes by quickly with Timoci being the winner, while the second match seem to everyone before starting would be in Rokan's favor.

"Match two, start!" the ref yells in excitement as he sets off the starting gun. Rokan and Lt. Sushi launched into each other with a fury of punches and kicks, either of them slowing down or even letting one hit land. This continues in till Lt. Sushi back flips with a double kick to Rokan's jaw sending Rokan into the air.

"This is only a taste of my power, Saiya-jin!!" Lt. Sushi laughs as his body phases out and reappears above Rokan, knocking him toward the outside of the ring with an elbow-strike. Rokan turns SSJ just inches before touching the ground. Rokan floats back into the ring looking up at Lt. Sushi all the way back to the ring as Lt. Sushi lands also.

"Who are you?" a surprise Rokan asks Lt. Sushi. Lt Sushi just answers with a scary smile and a quick pointing to his hat. Rokan looks at his hat seeing three letters on it. "XRR? I don't understand!"

"You will, you will very soon, Saiya-jin." says Lt. Sushi in a chuckling voice. He floats off the ground by a few inches then phases out. He reappears with his fist buried deep into Rokan's guts then pulls his fist back and lands another hit to the guts. Lt. Sushi continues this for another few minutes before firing a KI Blast to Rokan's rip cage. Rokan jumps back, stopping about 10 feet from the edge holding his side where the KI Blast landed. Rokan then launches back at Lt. Sushi with a powerful uppercut, which was blocked by Lt. Sushi's knees. Lt. Sushi then sends Rokan into the air with a half roundhouse kick to Rokan's face. Rokan stops himself in mid-air by going Super Saiya-jin 2 then firing rapid KI Bombs down onto the ring.

"Something is not right here" Dogeto says just above a whisper, "Rokan doesn't need to transform into SSJ2 nor SSJ to beat this guy." Both Rokan and Lt. Sushi lock hands together in a power struggle. Sparks of electricity flashes around them and the ring. Both of them jump back from each other then launched back toward each other with a fury of punches.

"It ends right here, Saiya-jin hehehehehe." a chuckling Lt. Sushi slowly floats up into the air while looking down on Rokan.

"What the fuck is he!?! I'm totally spent and he's not even breaking a sweat." Rokan looks up at Lt. Sushi thinking and wondering how he can win this match. Lt. Sushi stops 50 feet above the ring has he brings one arm above his head as a small dot of KI appears just above him then quickly grows to half the size of a normal KI Bomb.

"Hahahaha!!!" laughs Lt. Sushi as he looks toward the shocked Rokan.

(_Dr. Yoki: What the hell are you doing!)_

(_Lt. Sushi: I'm finishing off this weakling.)_

(_Dr. Yoki: You baka! I said the killing of those Saiya-jins and their friends. Will be done in by the Mega Android!!)_

(_Lt. Sushi: But, Dr. Yoki...)_

(_Dr. Yoki: No buts!! Get your ass back to the lab right now!!)_

"Hey asshole!! Are you going to launch that KI Bomb down on me or just float up there all day!!" Rokan yells toward Lt. Sushi trying not to show any fear in his voice. The next act that Lt. Sushi pulled totally shocked everyone in the arena when Lt. Sushi power down the KI Bomb then blasts off from the tournament grounds. Rokan sighs as he returns back to his normal form while the ref tells everyone that Rokan is the winner of the second match.

"What the hell happen out there, brother?" Dogeto whispers toward Rokan as they wall back toward the locker room. Rokan doesn't answers in till they reached outside the door to the locker room.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that guy sure isn't human." answered Rokan. Dogeto turns his head back toward where the ring could be seen just barely from where they are, thinking as does Rokan also. The rest of the matches pass by quickly like the first, except for the 7th and 8th match which continue a tiny bit longer, but shorter then the match between Rokan and Lt. Sushi. The fighters were giving an hour break before the second round started. The matches of the second round ended up like this:

1. Timoci vs Rokan  
2. Brian vs Jean  
3. Edens vs Dogeto  
4. John vs Warren.

These matches ended after 2 hours at total. The result was Rokan winning his match, Jean, Dogeto, and Warren also winning their matches. The round three matches where Rokan vs Jean and Dogeto vs Warren. These two matches were going to be great in just about everyone's eyes. The match between Rokan and Jean begin with Jean starting off by Instant Transmission behind Rokan and firing a full powerful Mitoca that send Rokan toward the edge of the ring. Rokan stops himself from going out of the ring by grabbing the edge and quickly spinning himself back around toward Jean for a powerful double flying kick to the guts. Jean quickly puts both of his hands toward the floor and blasts himself up into the air by a KI Beam dodging Rokan's attack then quickly sends Rokan crashing into the wall at the stands outside of the ring with a weak version of the Dooms Day Blast. The match between Dogeto and Warren went on longer then Rokan and Jean's match with Warren mostly trying to stay in the ring. Warren was able to win the match by hitting Dogeto with the Special Electric Cannon, which send Dogeto out of the ring a few inches. The final round will find out the winner of the tournament and who will get to face Master Jean in a special match. Both Warren and Jean step into the ring looking toward each other grinning as both of them slide into their stances. The whole arena erupted with a mix of cheers for both fighters.

"Go! Warren!!" a female in the crowds of people watching the tournament at the age of Warren shouted in excitement. The starting gun went off as both fighters dash right into each other throwing their fist at each other at the same time, as both of them connect their fist together.

(The fight between two of the strongest Saiyux-jins has started. Who will win this match, Jean or Warren? What is this mega android that Dr. Yoki says that will kill Master Jean, Rokan, Dogeto, and the rest of the Legendary Warriors? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!!)


	19. Ep17 Jean vs Warren

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Super Saiyux-jin Saga**

**Time: 02:10 p.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth –Fighters' Tournament Building (Somewhere in the city of New York)**

**Episode 17 "Jean vs. Warren."**

The edges of the ring breaks up as the power flying off from the punches of Warren and Jean starts off the final match of the World Tournament. Warren launches at Jean then falls toward the floor as his hand touches the floor, a quick send of electricity goes into the ring that spreads across the whole ring. Jean jumps up into the air just as the attack reaches his feet. Warren quickly pushes himself off the ground into Jean's jaw with a powerful shoulder thrust. Blood flies out from Jean's mouth as his head snaps back. Jean quickly recovers has he attacks back with a punch across Warren's face, which is follow by a knee to the guts from Warren. Warren back flips as both of his feet connect with Jean's face that sends Jean into a back flip also. As both fighters come face to face with each other during the flip, Warren moves his right arm forward firing the Spirit Energy Beam as Jean does the same thing firing the Galic Gun. Both beams connect creating an explosion that sends both fighters crashing into the ring 5 feet apart from each other. The screen then switches over to Rokan, Dogeto, and Master Jean in the backroom of the building. "What a new enemy?" Master Jean asks Rokan.

"It seems so." answers Rokan.

"That last attack Lt. Sushi was going to use, it seem powerful to take out all those people watching this tournament if we didn't build that shield to absorb all KI attacks." Dogeto says to Master Jean.

"Hmmm....let's find this Lt. Sushi, follow him and keep an eye on him to find..." Master Jean begins to tell the two descendents of Vegeta's family, before Rokan cuts in and tells something important.

"We can't," Master Jean looks at Rokan with a look on his face saying why not, "because when I was fighting him. He didn't give off any KI."

"No Ki, hm. Do you think this could be an Android then?" asks Master Jean.

"Maybe.....I guess so, wait Rokan!" turns his head quickly from Master Jean to Rokan. "You did say that there was three letters on his hat, right?"

"Yeah, the letters were X…R…and R" Rokan answers.

"X....R.....R, it seems like I know those letters from somewhere, but from where?" Dogeto thinks. As Rokan, Dogeto, and Master Jean begin to think of what to do, the match between Jean and Warren started up again with Jean phasing in and out between KI Blasts fired by Warren. Jean appears just a few feet above/in front of Warren then comes crashing down with a downward kick which hits the floor of the ring.

Knocking a few of the titles of the ring up into the air as Warren pushes himself backwards across the ring dodging the kick from Jean. Warren then moves his right leg back slowing himself down then launches himself forward at Jean, throwing his left arm outward to connect with Jean's face. Jean sees the attack and answers it by grabbing Warren's arm that is coming toward his face. Jean spins around, tossing Warren upward into the air. A green KI Bomb at the size of a basketball appears in Jean's hand, he then uses Instant Transmission and reappears behind Warren firing the Mitoca to the back of Warren's head.

The attack sends Warren flying toward the sides of the ring. Both of Warren's hands grab hold of the side of the ring, putting him in a handstand just in between inside the ring and outside the ring. Warren moves his eyes to look at the sky, seeing Jean speeding downward to knock him off the ring. Jean moves his arm to the side then slides it across the side of the ring, knocking both of Warren's hands off the edge of the ring into the air. Warren's body begins to fall backwards toward the outside of the ring in mad slow motion. All the cheering, yelling, talking all completely stop right there, as everyone up in the crowds, the other fighters of the tournament, and even Rokan, Dogeto, Master Jean watched in total silence.

Warren moves his arms toward Jean, grabbing hold of the arm that put him in this position right now. Jean's eyes widen as he sees Warren starting to flip himself back into the ring, but this wasn't the part that is scaring him. As Warren is using Jean's arm to move himself back into the ring he is also pulling Jean toward the outside of the ring. With Jean having an idea of what Warren's next move would be, he moves his lower part of his body forward then swings himself around and upward that causes Warren to spin around with his back toward the ground. While in the air, Jean does a flip in the air that brings his feet down onto Warren's chest, pushing Warren toward the ground outside the ring. Jean launches himself upward higher into the air.

Warren moves his arms behind him with his fingertips just inches from the ground. A light of KI appears between the ground and his hands which explodes, launching Warren's body upward to a shock Jean as both of their foreheads connect, knocking them back about two feet from each other. Both of them look toward each other with blood rolling down their face from the cut on the forehead.

"Heh, not bad Jean you almost got me right there." Warren says toward Jean while smiling.

"Yeah, same back to you." Jean answers to Warren with a smile also. The ref looks upward at the two fighters, and then brings the microphone up to his mouth.

"Just when we thought the match was going to end with Jean being the winner, Warren quickly got back in with some quick movements. Now let's get this match on!!!" the ref yells into the microphone. The whole building/area once again exploded into an ear-defying scream of cheering as both Warren and Jean again dash toward each other into a fury of punches and kicks at each other.

The screen then switches from the battle to an underground cavern that Lt. Sushi is landing down in the front of it. His eyes glows for a few minutes before a hidden doorway appears in front of him whom he walks threw. He makes his way down the long narrow hallway toward a small room. He punches in a few numbers on the control pad near the door that opens the door to the small room. Inside Dr. Yoki is behind her desk typing something into the computer in front of her. Lt. Sushi stands about a couple inches from the desk.

"So you finally made it back, huh?" Dr. Yoki says while still typing into the computer, "You better had not killed any of them!"

"No ma'am, they are all alive, but I..." answers Lt. Sushi trying not to show the anger in his voice.

"Good!!" Dr. Yoki answers back letting the anger in her voice to be shown as she looks pass the computer at Lt. Sushi. A few minutes later, Dr. Yoki stands up then steps out from behind the desk and walks pass Lt. Sushi toward the door. She opens it and steps out. While Lt. Sushi stays in the small room staring toward the computer, his eyes turn to a light blue color as a series of the numbers zero and one continue to roll down the pupils of his eyes. "Lt. Sushi!! Are you deaf!?! I said to get your Android butt to the lab, now!!!" Dr. Yoki screams from the lab. The color of Lt. Sushi's eyes return to red as he turns around and walks toward the lab. After a few minutes of walking, Lt. Sushi reaches the lab to see androids 50, 60, 70, 80, and 100 out of their tubes.

"So it has begun?" Lt. Sushi asks even though he already knew the answer to his question after reading the stuff on Dr. Yoki's computer. Dr. Yoki turns her head toward Lt. Sushi and nods a yes as she turns the androids on. Each one of the Androids' eyes glow fire red, before phasing out of the lab in a second. "Why are you not sending the Mega Android out?" Lt. Sushi looks toward the last tube, the biggest one out of the others.

"The other Androids need to be destroyed for this Android to absorb them and become a true Mega Android." Dr. Yoki answers as she starts to walk back toward her office "Stay right here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, Dr. Yoki." says Lt. Sushi. As soon as she left the lab, he walks over to the tube holding the mega android. He stares into the window to the shadowy image of the android's head. "What's so great about you? I could easily destroy those Saiya-jins and their human friends. Once that fool of a doctor figures out that I changed the plans of me, she'll come in here to shut me down, before fixing the problem, but I'll kill her just as she steps into here. After that, I'll destroy you and let those weak androids be destroyed by the Saiya-jins before I attack and kill them all."

Lt. Sushi turns his back to the mega android and takes a few steps before stopping, "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" About half the way threw his laughing a huge explosion takes part behind him. The explosion covers him in a big cloud of smoke. "Aghh...what the…?! Wait!! You aren't to come out yet!! Ack!! You're not just...ACK...an...Android, you....you....are that Saiya...AAAAHHH!!!" Lt. Sushi screams in pain as the hand of the mega android crushes his neck, while his body begins to break apart as it's being absorb into the mega android. After the explosion all of the lights in the lab had been blown out, putting the android in the darkness. Even in the darkness an outline of the Mega Android can tell this android is huge in muscles and has spiky hair. Dr. Yoki stops just at the entrance to see her lab partly destroyed when the mega android broke-free.

"Oh my god!!" Dr. Yoki turns around and runs back to her office while Lt. Sushi continues to be absorbed into the Mega Android. While the last bit of Lt. Sushi's body is absorbed by the Mega Android. Dr. Yoki is typing furious into the computer in her office.

"(_Why is this fucking happening?! He shouldn't have broken free, no matter what! I need to shut him down quickly, before everything is ruined!!_)" Dr. Yoki screams to herself inside her head. The door to the office is blasted off from its hinges as it hits the desk. Dr. Yoki looks up in fear as the Mega Android stands in the used to be doorway. The Mega Android raises his right arm toward Dr. Yoki as a dark red glow appears around the Android's hand as it also appears around Dr. Yoki that lifts her up and begins to pull her toward the Mega Android. "Please stop this!! I wasn't going to shut you down, I promise!! Ahh!! Stop!! You aren't ready to the face the Saiya-jins, yet!!"

_Don't tell me what to do earthling... _

Dr. Yoki's eyes widen as the hand of the Mega Android that was pulling her toward him, closes around her small neck do the size of his hand. The screen then moves to the outside of the underground cavern, giving a bird's view of the lab and the base of the XRR.

_**NOOOOOO!! AAGGGHHHH!!!!!**_

The screen then switches back to the tournament seeing Jean holding Warren in a full head lock while in the air. "Just give up, Son. You can't beat da master!" A taunting Jean says to Warren as he tightens the headlock.

"(_And let you brag continuous about beating me? I don't think so Jean!!!!_)" Warren thinks to himself before a golden aura flashes around him. Jean is shocked at this, that he loosens the lock which lets Warren to attack with a back elbow slap to the guts, follow by a triple around house kicks across the face, leading to an axe handle down into the ring. As the smoke clears away, Jean is laying in the hole. Warren floats down toward the ring. "What was that about you saying about me not beating da master....eh?"

_**Behind you, Warren!!!**_

"Huh?" Warren turns his head around to look behind him, to see a fist connects with his face. Because Warren wasn't ready for it, the hit sends him back to the edge of the ring. His head inches off the edge. The fake Jean laying down on the ring phases away into the wind as the real Jean brings his arms up to his face in an X position. The ground around Jean breaks apart as lava shoots out and begins to spin around him.

"This has been a great match, Warren!! But I have to end this right now!!" Jean yells toward Warren, who is now standing up. Warren begins to walk-run toward Jean which soon turns to running. Jean brings his arms down to his side as the lava drops back down into the ground. "Dooms...Day..." Warren continues to run toward Jean not slowing down one bit. "Blast!!!" Jean forces both of his hands forward as two black KI Beams fire toward Warren, which joins together into one while the lava comes back out of the ground and spins around the KI Beam. The attack hits Warren covering his whole body. The Dooms Day Blast continues and hits the shield outside the ring near the stands.

"Holy shit!!" Jean just won this match for sure!!" Edens shouts from the fighter's hang-out.

"Damn!!! That Dooms Day Blast looks almost as strong as Master Jean's!!" Joe yelled.

The next thing that happens shocked everyone in the tournament, even the androids that are floating above the building. The teen girl who shouted *Go Warren* at the beginning of the match looks on in complete surprise of what she is seeing down in the ring. Back down in the ring a golden glow can be seen threw the Dooms Day Blast. Jean's eyes widen in fear as he hears the words of the attack from Warren's voice.

_SPECIAL ELECTRIC CANNON!!! _

A bright golden yellow light covers the whole ring, the net sound that could be heard is someone's body hitting the wall outside the ring. As the light disappears we can see Warren sitting up on his elbows on the ring. The screen then moves over to Jean who is struck in the wall after the explosion of Warren's attack inside his own. The ref looks at Warren then at Jean. "The match is over!!! The winner is...AAGGH!!" before the ref could finish talking a KI Blast lowers down and kills him. Dogeto, Rokan, and the rest of the Legendary Warriors expect Jean and Warren step out toward the ring to see the androids 50, 60, 70, 80, and 100 firing KI Blasts all around the building.

"Fuck!! Their Ki attacks can get threw the shield!!" yells Dogeto as he transforms to Super Saiya-jin.

"We need to get them out of here quickly!!! We can't let them kill more innocent people here!!" John yells as he launches toward the Androids. While Joe, Joey, and Edens followed behind as Dogeto and Rokan both in Super Saiya-jin form phases inside the stands, getting the people out. A-70 fires three small KI Blasts to the third level of the stands, destroying the wall. The teen girl falls over the side during the hit. She hangs on the rail-wire by one hand, she looks up to see both A-70 and A-60 floating just above her as they raise their hand toward her as a blink of KI appears around their hands. Her eyes widens as the two KI Beams head toward her, she closes her eyes as one of the KI Beams hits the rail-wire, causing her to let go.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" she screams just as she hears the hit of the other KI Beam in front of her. A few seconds pass by as she opens her eyes and blinks a few times. Her eyes and head moves upward to the chest, then the face of Warren. "Warren?"

"Ugh...heh, yeah...you ok?" Warren says a little bit in pain. The girl looks pass Warren to see smoke coming off from his back.

"You're hurt!" she tells him. Warren lowers to the ground, putting her down onto her feet. "Are you sure you can still fight?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired from the match with Jean; a quick senzu bean will get me back at full power. You better get out of here...umm..." Warren talks to the girl, not knowing her name.

"It's Niki." says the teen girl, as she tells Warren her name.

"Ok Niki, you should follow threw that opening right......NIKI!?!" Warren says loud in shocked after knowing who the teen girl was. Niki smiles and nods her head as a yes. He stares at her then blinks a few times. "(_Damn!!!! She's beautiful!!!_)" Just then Joe and Joey crashes into the wall behind them. "Joe! Joey!"

"Don't worry; you two will join them soon." A-70 says toward Niki and Warren who is standing in front of Niki, narrowing his eyes at the android.

"If you even dare hurt her! I'll rip your bones out of your body and use them to play the drums!!" Warren says angrily toward A-70 as an aura flashes around him.

(The Androids didn't waste any time on attacking our heroes! With Dr. Yoki killed and Lt. Sushi absorbed into the out of control Mega Android, will the absorbing of the other Androids prove to be too much power for our heroes to face against? Why was Lt. Sushi so suddenly scared of the Mega Android? Who is this girl, Niki and why is Warren surprise to see her? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!!!)


	20. Ep18 Androids! Is there no peace?

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Super Saiyux-jin Saga**

**Time: 02:30 p.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth –Fighters' Tournament Building (Somewhere in the city of New York)**

**Episode 18 "Androids?! Is there no peace?" **

Warren stares into the lifeless jet black eyes of #70 as he stands in front of Niki. #70 has black hair that stands up into the air defining gravity with the rest tired back into a long thin ponytail that ends near the waist. He wears a tight fire red windbreaker, loosed baggy cargo jeans that are held up by a black belt that has the letters XRR on the metal part of the belt and brown work boots. A grin appears on #70's face. "You're scared aren't ya?" chuckles #70 as he watches the sweat on Warren's forehead roll down. "Yes you are. It's because you can't feel any KI from me, that's because I'm an android, number 70."

"I don't give a hell what you are!!!!!" Warren says loud as he slides into a defense/fighting stance. The blood on his back continues to leak out as he pushes off the ground toward #70 with a spinning back elbow to the right cheek. His elbow is caught by #70's hand. Warren brings his left leg up then swings it to the gut's of #70 which #70 dodges by flipping forward into the air above Warren. As #70 finishes his flip he points one hand toward the bloody back of Warren. A green flash of energy appears around the hand of #70 as it slowly moves from his hand to Warren's back. Before #70 could push rest of the Energy Blast toward Warren, he feels a tug on his hair from the long thin ponytail. He turns his head a bit to see Niki holding him from the hair.

"And what do you think you are doing, girl?" asks #70. Niki answers by smiling then quickly spins around so her back is to Warren as she lets go of #70's long thin ponytail sending #70 flying a few short feet away from both Niki & Warren. #70 lands with one leg leaning behind him while the other leg is bend with the knee pointing forward. One hand lands on the end of his knee while the other hand touches the ground. Has he lifts his head up he sees the end of Niki's shoe making contract to the bottom lip of his mouth. As the shoe scraps upwards against the bottom lip, blood spits out of the cut. Niki then throws an upper to the side punch at #70's face which forces him to stumble backwards on his feet. Niki continues moving forward at #70 throwing punches after punches along with a combo of kicks to the face and chest of #70.

#70 looks on in shocked as he continues to step backwards away from each punch and kick from Niki. "(_Unbelievable!! Her speed is 10% below mine!_)" #70 thinks, as he dodges a kick by an inch. The deepened of Niki's breathing starts getting faster as her hair begins to stick to her forehead. She brings her right arm back and tightens the hand into a fist as it comes flying upward across #70's jaw. Which snaps back following by a quarter mouthful of saliva flying out of his mouth. He looks down at Niki with a mix of surprise and anger in his lifeless eyes as his mouth twists into an angry frown. He brings one hand up and behind his head.

"You bitch!!" he yells in complete disgust as the hand behind his head speeds downward across Niki's face in a back hand slap. The force of the hit snaps Niki's head quickly to the side hard follow by the sounds of the bones inside her neck cracking into sex pieces. A mouthful of blood flies out her mouth. #70 moves both arms backwards to his sides bending half way, then forces both arms outward toward Niki's chest a little bit under where her breast are, sending a huge wave of KI at her. As the Biv Glez connects with Niki it explodes all around her body.

Her body slowly flies backwards out of the smoke; the screen closes in on a side view of her head coming out from the smoke after the explosion of the Biv Glez. The color in her eyes has faded out, as the rest of the upper part of her body comes visible threw the cloud of smoke, you can see traces of her shirt rip in places, mostly near the place where the Biv Glez was fired at. Tales of smoke flows upward into the air off of her beating and bloody body. The speed returns to normal as her body flies out of the smoke then bounces a couple feet across the ground then rolls for about 7 minutes, then stops as her body skids across the ground for 6 seconds. A tale of blood from Niki landed to where #70 is standing can be seen on the dirt. The screen slowly fades out in black as it closes onto the face of #70 flashing an evil smirk.

The screen comes back in focus over the building showing crowds of people running out to the streets. The feet of #50 float down in front of the escaping crowds of people. Every single one of the humans from watching or taking part in the tournament stops quickly 12 feet in front of #50 looking at him in complete fear. Tim runs forward at #50 throwing a punch at him. A flash of thin lights appear in front of Tim's body. Before his fist could make contact with #50, Tim's body splits into 66 thin pieces falling to the ground in two piles.

"If the rest of you wish to stay in one piece, don't even think about running or attacking me." #50 says in a calm voice toward the humans as he points the thin blade of the sword at them that shines off the street lamps. When he saw that none of them were moving, he points the blade down toward the street right in front of his feet. He spins the sword from the handle as he lets go of it while it falls downward into the ground. A flash of bright light appears for a short 3 seconds at the point where the sword landed which was followed by an earthquake of the ground in front of the sword breaks away around the humans. The huge piece of ground that the humans now on, lowers deep down into the earth making it impossible for them to escape by on their own. #50 grabs the handle of the sword pulling it out of the ground.

"Where are they?!" Edens shouts at #50 standing 10 feet behind him.

"They're under the earth safe. I have no interest in killing those innocents expect for ones attacking me. My only interest is to kill you, your friends, and the Saiya-jins" #50 says as he looks back at Edens smiling a calm smile. Edens looks at #50 not believing how calm and almost nice this guy could be.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce myself. I'm number 50 of the Androids from XRR." #50's green hair spikes upward into the air from the left side while the rest to the right spikes upward then bends to right with the rest falling off down the right side of his head. His eyes are a neo blue that seems to show that he respects all the people he had fought or killed. He wears a golden color outfit like Kenshin's, but the sleeves ends at the shoulders. One arm rests outside a sleeve holding the sword while the other arm rests inside a sleeve where it seems that his left arm is surrounded in a KI Shield; do to all of the KI flowing around it. The letters XRR can be seen on the handle of the sword. He looks toward Edens while holding the sword sideways. "Well? Should we start...Edens- san?" Edens step backwards shocked for a moment looking toward #50 strange.

"San!?! Edens-san!?! What...what...what is going on here? This pers…eh Android is supposed to be evil but instead he's showing mad respect!!" Edens repeats over to himself. It was then at when #50 turn the sword so the blade was pointing at Edens that the fight actually begun. The fight started off with Edens launching attack after attack at #50 who block each one with his left arm while using the right arm to attack back with the sword. The fight was just about even with each warrior either dodging or blocking each other's attack. #50 brought the sword upward in a slashing move toward Edens which cuts him a few inches across the right shoulder. Edens lets out a short yelp as he grabs his shoulder. He brings back an arm then pushes it upward to #50 who as jumped into the air, sending out a tiny yellow KI bomb at #50 who cuts it into 76 pieces. Right there all of the 76 pieces self destruct around a surprise #50. When the smoke cleared away, there weren't any bruises on #50 expect for a few tiny rips in his outfit. He looks down at Edens as lowers back down to the ground.

"Heh, not bad, Edens-san. I didn't expect that. May I ask you what you call that attack? #50 asks once again in that calm voice.

"Huh? What? Oh, right...it's called Surprising KI Explosion." An unsure Edens says.

Hmm..." #50 nods his head, "well I got a surprising attack of my own too." He switches the sword from his right hand to his left, which the flow of KI around it completely covered the sword. He brings his right arm above the now glowing sword pointing toward a confused Edens with a mix of fear inside him at this moment. #50 moves his right arm backwards across the top of the sword, grabbing hold of the KI surrounding his sword and left arm. Edens' eyes wide in complete horror as #50 smiled a very creepy smile. "Fuyivigund!!!" #50 yells in a voice of complete anger as he pushes his right arm forward across the glowing sword which sets off a spark as the KI flowing around the sword is launched at the scared Edens.

"Oh, shit!!!" Edens says loud to himself as he brings his arms up in front of him hoping to block out at least enough damage to survive. The KI hits against his hands as the screen fades out white.

The screen slowly fades back in showing of both androids #80 and #100 attacking John and Master Jean at the exact time. #80 is a sexy looking girl with long black hair braided. Her eyes are a brown color. The clothes she is wearing are a no sleeve white shirt that ends right above the bellybutton by a few inches, black fingerless gloves, black high heel boots, and tight black leather pants. The color of her skin is a brown, but a little bit light brown.

#100 is a young pre-teen boy around the height of John, just 4 inches under John's actual height. He wears a black color basketball jersey that has the letters XRR on the front and 100 on the back in blue along with normal blue jeans and sneakers. Just as #80 his skin color is also a brown color, but a bit darker than #80. His black hair is short, and the color of his eyes is an almost black kind of brown color.

Master Jean twists his body around as his leg moves in a round house kick toward #80's neck. She dodges by flipping into the air then landing upside down with one hand rested on top of Master Jean's head while the other lands on his left shoulder. She lowers her face to his face then grins at him. A small line of red appears just across Master Jean's nose. #80 then pushed off a tiny bit backwards that she drops to her hands in front of Master Jean. Her legs wrap around his neck as her back falls toward the ground, forcing Master Jean to be swing onto his back. As his back hits the ground, #80 jumps upward above his head giggling down at him as she throws 6 blue KI blasts down at him.

Master Jean starts rolling away from each one of the blue KI blasts, once these KI blasts hit the ground it didn't eat away the ground with its energy instead it vaporize the place where it landed away completely for 1 mile wide and 8 feet deep. As soon as he rolls out of the last Vaporizing KI Blasts he stops landing up on one knee, sweats pouring down his forehead as he looks over to the vaporized craters, and then moves his eyes over to his right side to the legs of #80 rights next to him. A nerveless laugh escapes his mouth as her right leg makes contact to his head with an upper high kick. The attack sends him up into the sky for a few 10 feet, before stopping himself. He tightens his fists as a flash of golden yellow KI appears around him then disappears.

"What…?" Master Jean screams in shocked to see he can't transform. "Damn it…!!!" Master Jean was cut off as #80's lips touch his. Master Jean tried to get away but finding himself not being able to move at all. It wasn't that he didn't mind #80 kissing him; it was the small vortexes around him with KI shape arrows pointing straight at him. He knew what the KI shape arrows were by the black color and crimson type color at the heads of each arrow. They were his attack the Dooms Day Blast, now shape as arrows. #80 continued to kiss Master Jean as each one of 561 Dooms Day Arrows speed toward Master Jean.

The screen fades out as it closes onto #80's face where her eyes are half the quarter the way open as lights of explosion flash off her pupils. The screen fades back in as both John & #100 connected together with a kick. Both of them push off then launch back at each other with another powerful kicks connecting with each other. #100 sends a hard punch right into John's forehead. His head snaps back from the hit, blood then flies out his mouth as another punch to the guts from #100 makes compact with him. One after another, the punches connects with John's face and guts as #100 takes the offence of the battle.

John slides under the next punch to the face with a head butt to #100's chest which takes the air out of #100. John then flips backwards as both feet scraps across #100's jaw, blood drips from that cut as #100 opens his eyes to see the Final Flash hitting him dead-on. He is send flying out of the building into another building just right outside. John floats above where #100 crash and starts firing Kamehamehas one after another down onto #100. A flash of red KI flies into John's hands. A few short seconds later thin fire type color KI Beams shoot out from all over John's body.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" John screams in complete agony as the screen once again fades out in white. Sounds of KI Beams being fired can be heard as the screen slowly fades back in. Dogeto and Rokan are phasing in and out of #60's Renzoku Energy Dan taking each 40 second to fire about 86 KI Beams back at #60, who just side steps from each one.

"You two are jokes; you can't even match my speed in your super forms. Hahahahahaha!!!" laughs #60 as he continues to fire the Renzoku Energy Dan at the two Saiya-jins. #60 has long light golden brown hair pushed back like Android 13's hair style in the Dragon Ball Z: Movie 7. He wears a heavy type brown jacket, dark blue baggy jeans and black work boots. His lifeless eyes have an eerie neo red glow to them.

_(Dogeto: Fuck, he's right Rokan.) _

_(Rokan: Yeah, I can't believe Super Saiya-jin 2 isn't even coming close to that android's speed and to think that this level matched with Ultra Zitoga for a few short minutes.) _

_(Dogeto: I hear you; these androids make Ditozi and Zitoga look like warm-up matches compare to them.)_

Both of them phases out again, but this time appearing behind #60 with their backs to him. Both Rokan & Dogeto turn sideways with their fronts facing toward each other as they both point their arms at #60's back with the palms open.

"Double Bang Attack!!!" both of them shouts as both Big Bangs are fired straight at #60's back which actually makes contact. After the DBA hit, both of the descendants of Vegeta's family start firing Renzoku Big Bang Attacks at #60. Once the smoke cleared down, #60 floats out inside a KI Barrier smiling evilly at Rokan and Dogeto.

"You two had your chance to defeat me with that puny light show. Now let me show you the true name of the Big Bang Attack." #60 talks in a deep harsh voice as he raises one arm upward into the air while the other takes a grip around the elbow. The heavy jacket explodes up into dust as huge amounts of KI starts flowing upward to his arm pointing up in the air.

(A fight like no other as started. It seems the Androids of XRR are winning, but for how long? Are the Legendary Warriors completely no match for them? What is up with #50, why does it seem that he has a lot of respect for our heroes? Will Niki be able to hang onto life after being hit by the Biv Glez, long enough to get a Senzu Bean? What happen to Master Jean transformations and what is this true name of the Big Bang Attack that #60 is talking about? Find out next time in the next episode where more unexpected things are in place to happen and at last the face that has been hidden since the start of this saga will finally be shown. Don't miss the next exploding episode of Dimension Ball X-treme!!!!)


	21. Ep19 Broly, the Android John watch out!

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Super Saiyux-jin Saga**

**Time: 02:50 p.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth –Fighters' Tournament Building (Somewhere in the city of New York)**

**Episode 19 "Broly, the Android. John, watch out!" **

#70's foot came down once again harder onto Warren's back causing even more pain threw out Warren's body. A huge pitch scream escapes Warren's mouth as he feels the weight of #70 pushing onto his back, as he watches helpless over to Niki lying on the ground not moving at all. He could feel darkness slowly staring to spread over his eyes as he tries desperately to stay awake. His left arm reaches out toward Niki as he feels another flash of pain threw out his body as #70's foot comes once again down hard onto his back. "Hahahahahaha, you weaklings are nothing to us. Don't worry you'll be joining her soon, hahahahaha!!!" laughed #70.

"70 that is enough. You too 60." the voice of #50 broke out threw out the air. Both #70 & #60 turn their faces toward where #50, #80, and #100 stood or sat.

"50 fuck off! I'm not stopping for anything. I don't give a shit about any baka warrior code." #70 says angry. It's been 10 minutes after the androids defeat the Legendary Warriors. All of them lying on the ground bleeding and badly beating up, but not dead. #50 after defeating Edens told the others to not to kill them yet, he told them to let them train and get strong so they, the androids could actually fight at there 100% power against them in a true fight. But it seemed that #70 & #60 couldn't even careless about it.

"I agree 70. Why should we wait for these...non Android creatures to get stronger?" #60 shouts angry as he lands down next to #70 holding the out- cold bodies of Rokan and Dogeto by the shoulder straps of their Saiya-jin armor then tosses them over to the body of Niki.

"You two need to grow up" a bored #80 said as she picks up some grass out of the ground, move it around her fingers before letting it fall back down toward the ground right in front of her, "you always wanted things your way. I bet you're both scared to face these cuties again of losing, hehehe."

"Lose!?! I lose to these weaklings!?! Ha! Don't make me laugh." chuckles #70. #70 stares at #80 with hate, then his mouth turns up into an evil smirk. "I know why you want to wait for them to get stronger. You are only waiting so you could have another taste of your boyfriend..." Before #70 knew what happen he was sent flying backwards from a bull charging attack by #80 to the guts. #80 flips over #70 with a sharp side kick to the back of #70's neck. Blood spits out of his mouth. His eyes narrow together as he spins around hitting #80 in the face with a quick left hook. Back and forth they went each hit connecting. #60 opens his hand as a violet glow appears around it and begins floating off the ground told #80 & #70, but is stopped when #50's sword came up in front of his path.

"I wouldn't think about it, 60. He is getting what he was asking for, just leave them to be." a calm #50 said in an almost serious voice. He lowers the sword down from in front of #60 then turns around and begins walking.

"Asking for? Asking for!?!" #60 says as anger begins to rise threw him while the violet glow around his hand, glows darker, "I'LL SHOW YOU ASKING FOR!!! YOU DIE TODAY BY MY HANDS, SUJU!!!" #60 spins around quickly pushing the hand with the violet glow now all covers his arm toward the back of #50's head in a claw style punch. The screen goes black all a sudden, the only thing that could be seen was a two quick lines of bright light follow by a sound of something ripping threw flesh, bones, and machine parts.

The screen returns back to normal to show #60 leaning forward slightly bend over with his left arm out forward and the hand still in the claw style punch. While #50 stands to the right of #60's arm couched with his right arm bend holding the thin blade sword. The blade rests inside #60's chest, just slightly to the right of where his heart would be. A few pieces of #50's hair hanging down over the right side of his head fall to the floor. His eyes are still covered in darkness giving him a serious fighter look. He moves his hand turning the blade inside #60 around a bit which sends a series of thin KI Beams shooting out from the sides, shoulders, legs, arms, and the top of his head.

"Yukiv no Juv" a deep dreadful voice says from the mouth of #50 as three thin KI Beams go into a spin, cutting up #60's body into 410 pieces. #70 speeds down toward #50 filled with anger.

"You fucking traitor!!!" #70 yells as he gets ready to unleash the Biv Glez onto #50, but is stop completely when a Vaporizing KI Blast hits him at the end of his left shoulder, vaporizing almost his full body away. His now dead body falls to the ground near the cut up pieces of #60. #50, #80, and #100 float up into the air then blasts off from the city where the battle has taken place. It's now seven days later, as Edens looks out the window inside his home. The screen starts fading out of focus as a flashback begins.

{_**The light disappears in front of Edens, showing him with a completely confused look on his face. The reason was where he was blocking back the Fuyivigund, now shows Edens holding a sword, the blade 5 times wider and 1 inch taller then the thin blade sword held by #50. "What the hell is going on here?" **_

_**"You have gained my full respect, Edens-san" said #50. Edens raises an eyebrow still in confusion. "That sword you are holding isn't any regular one. It's a sword that is only created from the warrior's fighting spirit, just like my Thin Blade Sword. The size or shape of the blade of a sword doesn't matter, because the strength of these swords are do to how strong your fighting spirit is at the time. Since I don't tell people this much, but you can call me Suju from now on. I'm also known during my time as The Giver of Swords, the master swordsman of the Fuyivi Saigux style. Now what do you say to a match that is much more fair then before. We'll only use our swords, a few kicks or punches join into it at times. Don't worry about KI; the swords are power up by their user's fighting spirit. So the stronger or weaker our spirit is at during the fight will determine how powerful the slashes from our swords will be. So, will you accept my offer in this fair fight, Edens-san?" **_

_**"I accept." a grinning Edens says as he slides into a stance holding his new sword, "Too bad you aren't on the Legendary Warriors side; you would have been a great sparing partner." Suju (#50) also slides into his own stance too holding the Thin Blade Sword sideways. **_

_**"Let's see what your Wide Blade Sword can do against the Thin Blade Sword." Suju says as both him and Edens dash toward each other slashing, blocking, and dodging each others movements of attacks. The fight fast forward to both fighters slashing either upward or downward as they fly past each other landing on their feet with their backs to each other. Few seconds pass by as a wide deep cut from Suju's right shoulder to the elbow appear, blood auto starts flowing out of it. While over at Edens a thin long cut down the length of his left arm appears follow by a flash of KI wave coming out of the cut, then followed by of him falling to the ground face first. The flashback ends as it focus the screen back to the present.} **_

Sound of rain beginning to come down can be heard as the screen focus on Edens once again this time standing outside. "The Android Number 50, of the X-treme Red Ribbon Army, the master swordsman of the fighting style, known as Fuyivi Sagiux. Suju, the Giver of Swords."

Edens thinks to himself as he brings up his arms holding onto the Wide Blade Sword taking steps back, forward, and to the left & right as he swings or slashes with the sword as he trains. "(_How can it be? He's so calm and respectful during the fight. He didn't attack when I was down; he waited in till I was back into stance. He even waited when I was out of breath before continuing the fight. So, why is he evil? There's had to be a reason behind this..._)"

The screen switches over to a mountain valley where a certain black Saiya-jin stands, staring upward into the sky with his eyes closed. The screen fades out of focus again as another flashback starts.

{_**Master Jean's eyes widen more as the Dooms Day Arrows closed onto him. He could feel the warm soft lips of the sexy looking #80 leaving his own lips just as every single one of the KI shape arrows connecting with his flesh. In his eyes, the assault seem to go on forever as he watched #80 floating almost in slow motion away from the explosion do to the arrows hitting him. She smiled a shy grin at Master Jean as his weaken and battered body felled to the ground.**_}

The screen comes back in focus as Master Jean opens his eyes when a cold breeze of air sways across his face. His eyes usually showed nothing but darkness, pain, and hate mix inside them, but this time his eyes showed more then that. It actually showed lightness inside them. "Why am I feeling this strange feeling? I'm a Saiya-jin warrior; I shouldn't be feeling this...strange feeling at all, really in a middle of a fight. So, why do I feel...like I know her? Why is it that I have this deep feeling inside me...telling me that I…I…I…I…love her?" The screen moves upward giving a bird's view of the mountain valley where Master Jean is in, thinking then slowly fades out to another location.

Rokan leans against a tree breathing heavy after firing another Big Bang Attack for the 10th time. He brings one arm up and wipes off the sweet from his forehead. He reaches to the small brown bag laying on the ground next to him, after sliding down the tree, landing in a sitting position on the floor. He takes out a Senzu and pops it into his mouth then slowly begins to chew it. Few short minutes past by as the healing powers inside the Senzu Bean took effect. Rokan stands back up feeling a sight increase of power within him, he looks up staring at the clouds above him for four minutes before the pupils of his eyes widen. Above him, Suju and #100 fly over him not looking below to see him staring up at them.

"Huh? They didn't stop to attack, instead they continue on flying. Wait! Where's the black girl Android!?!" Rokan twists around to see #80 walking out threw some trees in the shadows. She wears headphones on her head; sounds of music playing can be heard coming out of the headphones. Rokan stands there shaking as #80 walks close right pass him, humming to herself as she disappears once again threw another set of trees. Rokan slowly turns his head to where she disappeared threw. "Wh…wwh...what...is go...go...going on...hh...here?" he says in a shaking voice as the screen fades out for another flashback.

{_**As the huge amounts of KI rising upward threw #60's arm, he floats up higher into the sky while staring downward at the two Saiya-jins. A explosion of KI appear all around the Saiya-jins as both of them point one arm upward with the palm open toward #60. While #60 lowers the arm down and points it toward the two Saiya-jins, instead of the palm open, the fingers are pointing toward them. The sky around them starts glowing a fire red color as both KI's from there attacks continue to raise slightly higher each passing second. "Double/Nelbuo/Bang/Liganib/Attack/Jokcatta!!!!!" all three of them yelled as a giant explosion of light and smoke covered them.**_}

Rokan comes blasting at top speed out of a cloud as he flies toward the mountain valley where Master Jean is at. People in the small town that Rokan is passing by look up and watch him speeding past over there heads, disappearing threw the darkness of the clouds in the night. A flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder happen as the screen moves downward showing a heavy fall of rain coming down as the screen stops just outside the ruined run down building where the fight against Ultra threw Steel Zitoga, the training for the tournament, the tournament, and the assault of the androids happen in just few short years.

A man with huge muscles walks into the building and continues in till he reaches just right at the end of the hallway to the arena ground where the tournament was held. At the arena ground is John, Joey, and Brian the youngest brother of them three looking around for all parts of #70 and #60's destroy bodies to take back to Dogeto and Rokan for information about these androids. John completely stops moving as he hears the sound of boots splashing against a puddle as it walks threw it.

_Where is Kakarotto?_

Brian looks over his shoulder to see a tall man with huge muscles, golden yellow hair spike up that is in and out in each direction, stands right over John. Brian's eyes widen as he sees the tall man bring one arm up right over John's head closed in a fist. "John, watch out!!!!! Broly's right behind you!!!" yells a scared Brian. John takes a quick glance behind him before jumping forward dodging the attack from who Brian had just named Broly. The man called Broly looks up at the three young hybrid Saiyux- jins. He then launches straight toward John, arm stretch outward grabbing hold of John's neck as he flies threw the rest of the building, then coming outside in the heavy rain.

Lightning flashes in the background showing John in the air held by the neck. John opens his eyes as he looks down at the necklace that Broly wears around his neck. On the necklace it reads: Androids 51-59, 61-69, 71-79, 81-89, and 91-99. Code Name: Mega Android. Broly, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. John's eyes move up to meet Android Broly's own pale blank out white eyes. Both Joey and Brian appear on each side of Android Broly punching and kicking at him. But, he just stands there holding John up in the rain by the neck. He then lets go of John's neck and brings his head forward banging it right against John's face. That sends John flying backwards down the street hitting the front window of a moving car, which causes it to spin out of control hitting a parked car.

Android Broly spins around catching both Joey & Brian in a clothesline to their small necks, which sends both of them crashing straight threw 64 park vehicles. John struggles to stand up as he watches Android Broly slowly walking toward him threw the rain pouring still down hard. A powerful crash of thunder can be heard just before all power in the city they were in went out. The only way John could tell how much closer Android Broly was when a flash of lightning happen.

"Ughh…can this week get any more worse?" John grunted.

(Broly, the Android has attack John and his two brothers. Will they be able to defeat Broly by themselves or survive long enough in till help arrives? What are Suju, #80, and #100 doing? What is the strange connection that seems to surround both Master Jean and #80? Is there a reason behind why Android 50: Suju, The Giver of Swords seems so respectful and a good guy while he supposed to be evil? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X- treme!!!)


	22. Ep20 Super Saiyuxjin Joey?

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting) **

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**-The End of The Beginning Era-**

**Super Saiyux-jin Saga**

**Time: 04:00 p.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Somewhere in the city of New York**

**Episode 20 "Super Saiyux-jin Joey?" **

The top of John's head comes into view at the bottom of the screen as he brings his head up. Rain and blood rolls down his face as he tries to stand back up, but is sent flying backwards into the air from a knee strike to the jaw. Android Broly reaches up grabbing John by the ankle then ramming John straight down into the street. Two flashes of blue light can barely be seen threw the heavy raining as they speed toward Android Broly, both from opposite sides. Android Broly flips backwards just as the two Big Bang Attacks collude into each other. He then phases out and reappears above Joey and Brian firing two KI Blasts at them. Both of them phase out from the KI Blasts and reappears above Android Broly with a downward double rapid kicking onto his head. This continues for a few minutes in till John fires a Spirit Energy Beam at Android Broly. Just as the Spirit Energy Beam makes contact with Android Broly's body, both of the two youngest hybrid Saiyux-jins flip forward in front of Android Broly, spinning around in mid air launching two Minikikoho's at Android Broly's face, knocking him back a few yards.

As Joey and Brian land on their feet, John appears jumping up into the dark raining sky letting out a series of KI Beams onto Android Broly. Following by a set from Joey & Brian. Meanwhile in the underground craven of Dr. Yoki's lab, #80 and #100 are hanging around playing cards. Suju walks into the room, water dipping off his hair, and the tip of his Thin Blade Sword. He looks around the destroyed lab, wondering who could have done this; he knew it wasn't the Legendary Warriors or even his brother Android 90 aka Lt. Sushi wouldn't leave this kind of destruction behind. Meanwhile at the battle; John, Joey, and Brian all stand there breathing heavy as the dust of smoke in front of them slowly drifts apart. John's eyes widen as the fist of Broly comes straight at him. Broly's fist pushes right up against the flesh of John's face. John's body tilts backwards, the front of his feet lifting up into the air.

Blood can be seen coming out of John's mouth and nose as his face moves away from Broly's fist. John is sent flying backwards from the force of the hit. As his body is sent across the street like a ragged doll, Joey and Brian are once again attacking Broly on each side fiercely. A flash of green KI explodes around Broly's android body knocking both Joey and Brian threw nearby buildings. Brian slowly opens his right eye to see the face of Broly right in front of him, before he could react he feels a strong sharp pain in his guts, followed by his head snapping to the left, then up, then back to the left. Broly's punches are sending Brian's head snapping back and forth in every direction that Broly's fist is sending it.

"Off of him, you dead Saiya-jin bastard!!" Joey screams as he sends a quick spin kick to Broly's neck. The attack was able to send Broly flying sideways away from the bloody Brian. Joey lands, his body facing sideways toward Broly as he brings his left arm up and points it outward toward Broly. "Let's see if you can stop this, Broccoli!!! Big Bang Attack!!!" The giant ball of KI launches off from Joey's hand toward Broly. Broly stands there staring toward the giant ball of KI heading toward him. Just as the ball of KI reaches him, it splits apart into tiny sparks of flashing energy around his body. The same sparks of flashing energy also appears around Joey's body. "Wh...What!?! Is this!!" Joey yells in panicked not knowing why there are sparks of flashing energy around him and Android Broly.

"_This is the last time I'll ask nicely. Where is Kakarotto?_"Android Broly tells Joey.

"Here's your answer!" Joey yells as he throws a KI Blast at Broly, but that KI Blast also breaks apart into tiny sparks of flashing energy around his and Broly's android body again.

"_Now...you...die._"Broly says in a slow voice. Joey's eyes widen in fear as an enormous flash of bright light completely covers him. No sound can be heard from Joey or anything from the battle ground as the flash of bright light continues to expand around the whole city.

_...Niki?  
...Niki, can you hear me?  
_  
"...Where am I?" a young girl says weakly as she tries to open her eyes and focus on the person calling her name. After a few seconds of blinking, she finally adjusts her eyes to see Warren sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Hey there, beautiful." Warren says nicely toward Niki, who is lying on a hospital bed. Niki begins to sit up, but stops when she begins to feel a sharp pain threw out her body. "Umm, I don't think you should be trying to sit up. Your body hasn't fully healed from that Energy Blast you took."

"K" answers Niki, "What happen after I got knocked out?"

"Two of the androids have been destroyed, the one that attack us and another one."

"Kool! You and the Legendary Warriors are strong, huh?"

"...It wasn't us that destroy those two androids."

"What? Then who?"

"Two of the other three androids destroyed those two androids."

"Why would they kill their own teammates?"

"I don't know. Everything seems strange now, since that fight of Lt. Sushi and Rokan. We haven't heard any word from Master Jean. Edens seems to be training with this huge ass sword he got from Suju..."

"Suju?"

"Android 50."

"(Why _would one of the androids give him a sword, when they are trying to destroy...him?_) Why are we still alive!?! Wouldn't the other androids finished us off!!" shouts Niki, confused to why the androids didn't finish her, Warren, and everyone else off right there.

"Hmm, it seems that android named Suju is giving us time to train our self's, he wants to fights us, at their true power..." Warren's facial expression quickly changes from normal to shock.

"Warren?" Niki asks in concerned as she is the expression on Warren's face.

"John...my cousin...his KI is rapidly rising at a fast rate!!" Warren quickly stands up knocking the chair down, "He may be half Saiyux-jin, but there is no way he can survive with this rate of KI rising from his body! We already wished him back with the dragon balls! I'm sorry for leaving right now Niki, but I have to get toward John, quick."

"I understand." Niki says as she watches Warren open the huge window in the room, and then rips the screen behind the window out. A flash of yellow light covers the room; the screen closes in at Warren's face, not showing above his nose.

"Get better, Niki. I'm sure you'll be moving around and kicking some android ass in no time, heh." Warren says with a grin.

"Hehe, I will." Niki giggles, and then nods her head giving Warren the sign to go. Warren gives a quick wave then blasts off toward where he feels John's KI coming from.

"(_It's still strange that Niki even survive that blast. A normal human would had die, hell even I couldn't survive something like that at that time. Plus, Rokan and Dogeto couldn't find any Saiyux-jin blood inside her or human?_)" Warren thinks to himself as he continues toward John's KI. The screen changes back over to the battle. The whole city has been completely destroyed, no source of vehicles, buildings or any life expect for three young kids and an android. Brian and Joey stare at John as his KI deadly raises higher each second. Electricity flows around both of John's hands that are facing sideways away from each other with the fingers curve in. His feet pushes deeper down into the dirt desert ground as a bright yellow tiny ball of KI appears between the palms of his hands.

"It's time to fucking end this you over sized monster!! I don't know how strong you are, but there's no way you can survive this without any bruises. Now take this!!" John screams toward Android Broly as the bright yellow ball of KI grows larger and wider then his body, "Mega Final Flash!!!" The force of beam rips up the whole ground as it speeds toward Android Broly. As the beam pushes against the android skin of Broly, Joey and Brian fly up into the sky as lava shoots out the cracks forming in the ground. They both look down in horror as the beam explodes around Broly, then expand all-round the no more city and a half. Seven minutes pass by as the smoke begins to clear away showing the shadowy outline of John's body kneeing down on the ground. Joey and Brian both teleport down next to the tired John.

"John, you ok?" Brian asks his oldest brother as both him and Joey try to help John up to his feet. Smoke travels off of John's body while blood dips down from his arms.

"Ah...ah...get out of here you two..." John says as he pushes his two younger brothers away from him as he stumbles a few steps forward, before catching himself. He turns his head to see Joey and Brian still standing there. "What...are...you cough two doing?! I...ah...told you cough cough two too get out of here!!" Joey and Brian just stare forward with scared looks on their faces. John slowly turns his head back forward to see what could scare his brothers like that. A quick flash of KI launches out from the cloud of smoke and an instant takes John's head to his elbows away. The rest of John's body flops forward onto the floor. Brian slowly steps backwards then falls down on his butt, looking at the lifeless body of John with shaky scared eyes.

The smoke clears away showing a laughing Broly, "_Muhahahahahaha!!!_ "

"Damn...you...damn...you..." tears begins to flow down Joey's face as the rain completely stops while the sky starts turning a dark blood red. The ground starts breaking apart and lifting up into the air around his body. His hair starts spiking up while an evil crimson outline glow covers around his body. Flashes of black lightning appear in the background, above him. He lifts his head with his eyes closed, making a dark shadow covering them. "...die..." His eyes flash open as the glowing outline around his explode into a crimson hazy aura flowing around him. His hair rapidly flopping upward, his eyes glows an evil fire red glow. "DDDDIIIIEEEE!!!!"

"_Nani?!_"says a shocked Broly as Joey blasts straight at him with a sharp elbow strike to the forehead. Joey spins around with a series of roundhouse kicks across the face of Broly. Joey finishes the kicks with a double upper knee strike near the top part of the neck, just underneath the jaw/chin. Mouthful of blood flies out of Broly's mouth as he is sent flying straight upward. Joey quickly appears above Broly ramming both fists downward onto Broly's head, as Broly falls back down to the ground. Joey begins to angry fire KI Blasts onto him, with another scream of rage, Joey launches downward into the cloud of smoke pushing his fist deep into the guts of Broly, that it forces the back of Broly to push outward. Joey puts his other hand over his fist firing a greenness color KI Beam into the guts of Broly.

The blast creates a few thin cuts on Broly's back, escaping threw it. Broly stumble backwards, smoke floating off from his guts and blood dripping from the cuts on his back. "(_Ughh...where...did...he get this KI from?) _cough cough cough" Broly throws a KI Bomb at Joey, which sends Joey flying backwards. As Joey hits the ground he flips back on his feet, and then brings both arms forward firing two ice green energy beams at Broly.

"Ijeku Tikoteuu!!!" Joey's rage screams out the attack. Broly moves his left arm to smack the beams away, but instead his arm freezes in place just as the beams hit it. Broly's eyes widen in surprise of this, before he can react again, he is attack hard by rapid punches and kicks from Joey. Broly was able to kick Joey away for a few minutes to summon up the energy to fire 5 KI Beams at Joey, who phases threw them and appears on the right side of Broly firing another Big Bang Attack at him. The beam explodes around Broly, while the ground breaks apart even more. A fast quick sharp backhand strike to the back of Joey's neck sends him flying face forward threw/across the ground, the crimson glow around him disappearing.

"Joey!" yells Brian as he runs over to Joey. As Brian is running toward Joey, Broly raises up into the air with one arm over his head. A dark greenness ball of KI starts appearing above the palm of his hand. Once the ball of KI grew a few more inches, Broly fling it downward at Brian and Joey, creating a tire screeching sound. Out of nowhere a flash of silver light appears in front of the two hybrid Saiyux-jins, forcing the ball of KI to fling it back upward into space.

"_Kakarotto?_"Broly asks as the flash of silver light slowly fades away, showing someone in a similar Gi that of what Goku wore, the colors different; red for the outside and black or dark blue for the inside. Broly's eyes narrows down then turns his head a bit and spits in disgust, seeing that the face of this new stranger on the battle ground isn't Goku.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Kakarot." a young teen with spiky dark golden yellow hair and dark green eyes, "The name is Warren and no I'm not a Saiya-jin, this is the Super Saiyux-jin level and you're going to pay for my cousin's death." he says as his eyes flashes a shade of crimson quickly across them.

(The story as only started and already our heroes are in a battle of survive. With John once again dead and Joey knock-out, can Warren even stand up to Android Broly? Is Warren actually a Super Saiyux-jin or was the transformation that Joey had gone into the Super Saiyux-jin level? Or are they both not in the Super Saiyux-jin level, but in another transformation? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme: The End of The Beginning Era!!!)

_**Coming Soon…Mega Android Saga**_

_The battle against the Android Broly continues on, as the Saiyux-jin Warren tends to revenge his cousin's death. Yet even with the power of Super Saiyux-jin might not be enough once Broly starts to absorb the other Androids. With the fate of their lives at stake, our heroes must team up with the Androids set to kill them in hope of stopping this monster of an Android or face the power of the Mega Android. Find out what happens on the next saga of Dimension Ball X-treme: The End of The Beginning Era…Season Two!!!_


End file.
